Devil May Cry: NARUTO The Sons of Dante
by RebornBlood
Summary: Now the sons of the Dark Knight Dante shall awaken.
1. The Start

**Trust me, you will like.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Tell me. Do you know the legend of Sparda?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke with a start, he had soaked his sheets with his own sweat… again. That was the fifteenth time he had a dreamless sleep when that voice popped into his head right before he woke up, and what was even worse was it all happened night after night.

It was getting on his nerves.

Naruto sighed as he got out of bed and collected his sheets and threw them in his washing machine, he then went to his closet and got out his usual outfit.

His outfit consisted of black leather pants that hugged his legs showing off how well toned they were, black combat boots, no shirt, and a red jean trench coat that was parted in the middle having only a strap, made of the same material as the rest of his trench coat that could connect to the other side with a buckle, a pendant that hung freely from his neck that had a large red jewel in the center. (think Dante from DMC 3

And finally a sword that was a large double bladed sword that was as long as he was tall on his back that had the top half of an evil skeleton for the guard with what looked like bones attached to the rib cage that showed there and on top of the skull were two devil like horns.(think Rebellion before it awakens in DMC 3)

He then walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He was a twelve year old boy with a body that looked slightly older than that, he had angular face, red eyes and silver hair.(Dante's face from DMC 3)

But only he could see it, and only on a reflective surface, as could another person, whom he liked to call his brother, but without a mirror, and the same could be said vice-versa.

Naruto sighed again, as for why in everyone else's eye he looked like a blonde hair, tanned, whisker marked midget, he had no idea

Nor did he have any idea of how he was the only one who could see how his 'brother' really looked, and the same could be said for his 'brother'.

'_Man this is all just so confusing!'_, Naruto thought, the reasons for the dreams he and his brother had and why they looked the way they did to each other and how they could only see their real selves in the mirror, completely confused them both.

"Best go get brother up.", Naruto said with a tired sigh. He quickly walked into the room connected with his, and found a large lump underneath his brother's bed.

Naruto walked up to the bed, took in a deep breathe and shouted at the top of his lungs, "WAKE THE HELL UP SASUKE!!!"

The lump in the bed instantly gave off a frightened shout and jumped so high it hit the ceiling with an audible 'thud' and did the same thing as it fell on the hard wood floor.

Naruto then grabbed a corner of a sheet that was sticking out of the withering lump of sheets, what they were holding obviously trying to find a way out, and pulled, sending its containments spinning horizontally to the floor with a small 'thud'.

"Naruto!", Sasuke said with distain, from having been woken up from a wonderful dream.

Sasuke looked like a twelve year old boy of average height, coal black eyes, and black hair that seemed to defy gravity in the shape of a ducks ass.

But this was to everyone except them.

What they saw was a twelve year old boy with the same body and build that Naruto had, cold blue eyes, and silver hair that was slicked back to keep it out of his eyes unlike Naruto's who liked to have it hang down.(think Virgil from DMC 3)

"I will so kill you for that.", Sasuke said glaring at his 'brother'.

"I'd love to see you try.", Naruto taunted.

Then in an instant Sasuke, in only a pair of boxers, shot up to try and slug Naruto in the face, but Naruto caught his fist, and flipped him over onto the floor with his back to him, and sat on his back with his foot on his 'brother's' head.

"Jackass.", Sasuke muttered, they had come up with insulting nicknames for each other.

It was:

Sasuke=Bastard

Naruto=Jackass

And that was all there was to it.

"Get dressed Bastard, we got to be at the academy in fifteen minuets.", Naruto said in slightly scolding manner, as he got off of the boy's head.

"Yeah, yeah.", Sasuke mumbled as he got up.

Naruto left to give Sasuke his privacy. It took Sasuke all of two minuets to change.

He came out wearing a blue high collard trench coat with markings on the front right side of it snaking up to go behind the collar to down a little on the left side by the shoulder and lined with orange on the inside, a dark blue vest like thing(don't know how to describe it) underneath, bluish black pants with brown boots over them ending at the knees, and brown fingerless gloves and a pendant the exact same as Naruto's hung from his neck.(Vergil's look from DMC 3)

He was also carrying katana with a black sheath with two yellow ribbons hanging off it, a golden guard, and white hilt, in his left hand.(Yamato the devil arm)

Sasuke had been Naruto's surrogate brother from the day after the Uchiha Massacre, they had been practically inseparable since then, and would lay their life down for the other, despite the way they acted towards each other.

But then his and Naruto's favorite smell hit his nostrils.

'_Pizza!'_, he thought hungrily, neither he nor Naruto could resist the smell and taste of pizza.

Sasuke immediately rushed into the kitchen the see a large pizza with anchovies, pepperoni, cheese, and just about everything else you could throw on a pizza on the table with two of its eleven slices missing.

Sasuke took a seat across from his 'brother' and started in-hailing the pizza as fast as his brother was, and after five minuets all but one slice was gone… which meant trouble, they both always want the last slice of pizza when there's an odd number of slices, and when they fight over it, its usually… messy, and that's like saying a new born can kill of an entire town by simply blinking.(well it probably can do that if it's the child of Kami or that bastard Mundus but you all know what I mean)

)three minuets later(

"HA HA I win Bastard!", Naruto shouted as he stood triumphantly with one foot on Sasuke's moaning body chewing happily on the last slice of pizza in the now practically turned upside down apartment.

"Son of…", Sasuke said as he tried to get Naruto's foot off of him, but then he spied the clock on the wall and paled slightly.

"OI JACKASS!", Sasuke shouted getting his brother's attention , "We only got five minuets left to get to the Academy for the exam!"

Naruto paled slightly and literally ate, what was left of the slice of pizza in his hand, in one bite and ran out the door with Sasuke right behind him.

)Academy(four minuets and fifty nine seconds later)(

Naruto and Sasuke came running through the door to the classroom and took their seats with, literally, only a second to spare as their teacher Iruka, came in and announced that the genin exams would be today and what it was over.

Weapons, stealth, taijutsu, genjutsu, and finally ninjutsu. Naruto and Sasuke were just praying that the ninjutsu portion wouldn't be over the clone jutsu, neither of them could get it right, no matter what they did.

They all went out side for the weapons portion of the test Naruto and Sasuke both got through with flying colors, in the stealth portion Naruto got a perfect score with Sasuke only a few points behind, taijutsu they both wound up fighting a pair of no name genin hopefuls and won.

The genjutsu portion well… Naruto failed and Sasuke _barely _passed, what can they say they suck at illusions.

They then went back inside for the ninjutsu portion of the test, Sasuke and Naruto praying to Kami that it wasn't over the clone jutsu, but their hopes were crushed when Iruka said it would be over the clone jutsu, apparently Kami didn't like them…

)outside the academy (after the exam)(

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting by the large tree with the wood swing sulking in the fetal position, neither of them had passed, Sasuke was only able to make two clones but they were pathetic, they looked like a badly drawn half-dead versions of himself, Naruto faced the same problem but he was only able to make one.

They both sighed as they sulked more, the glares they were receiving weren't helping much either, for some reason all the adults in the village, other than the Ichirakus, Iruka, and the Hokage hated them for what seemed to be simply for living.

Why did they hate them so much?

While they were pondering this they both noticed Mizuki coming up behind him.

"Hey guys.", Mizuki said cheerily, as if there wasn't a problem with the world.

Naruto and Sasuke could tell that Mizuki was up to something, but they didn't know what.

"I just thought you guys ought to know that there's an alternate way of passing, that's only given to the very best of the students.", Mizuki said, knowing that they'd go for it.

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes lit up, there was another way of passing?

"What do we have to do?", they said at the same time.

Mizuki grinned inwardly.

)Forest(abandoned shack: night)(

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the ground looking through the Scroll of Sealing, writing down everything in it on a scroll just as large, after they learned the first jutsu on the scroll: the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it was so easy to get the scroll it was pathetic, so either the security was lax or they were just that good, the latter thought made them full of pride that they were able to get a big important looking scroll from the Hokage's tower without being noticed even in the slightest, and they were on the last thing in the scroll, a blood seal that read: 'SPARDA'.

Naruto and Sasuke's eye both widened. This 'Sparda' was the name they kept hearing in their dreams.

Naruto unconsciously bit his thumb and wiped his blood on the seal and in a large poof of smoke two scrolls, slightly smaller than the Scroll of Sealing, appeared one was red while the other was blue, they both had kanji on them, the red one's read 'Naruto' and the Blue one's read 'Sasuke'.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened further, there were scrolls in here addressed to them! Why would anyone give them anything? Especially something as large as these scrolls.

"There you two are!", a voice came from behind them.

They both turned to see Iruka with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's all over.", he said with a small cackle at the end.

"Hand over the scroll.", he demanded, which much to his utter surprise, they did, without any complaint at all.

"Uhhh, so no kind of complaint?", Iruka asked, he got a nod from both boys.

"No, kind of prank, this is the real thing?", as he looked at the scroll in his hands warily.

They nodded again.

"Wow.", Iruka said stunned, he wasn't expecting them to just hand it over with that level of ease.

"We were going to give it back, once we were done.", Sasuke said blankly.

"Yeah, we were only going to use it to pass the alternate exam.", Naruto said.

"Wait, what alternate exam, there is none", Iruka said, wondering where they had heard that from.

"There isn't?", Naruto asked, "But that's what Mizuki-sensei told us, all we had to do was learn a jutsu from the scroll and we pass."

Iruka paled, Mizuki was the one who set this up? Not good.

But just then Naruto's eyes widened, as he saw + a small swarm of kunai heading for Iruka's unprotected back.

He was behind his sensei in an instant, spinning his sword in front of him in a circular motion effectively keeping them from hitting him or his sensei.

They all then saw who had thrown the kunai standing on a tree branch.

Mizuki.

"Heh not bad demon brat.", Mizuki said with a sneer.

'_Joy, even my own sensei thinks I'm a demon.'_, Naruto thought with sarcasm as he stopped spinning his blade and put over his back all the while he glared at the silver haired chunin.

"Tell me now Naruto, Sasuke, do you two want to know why the whole village hates you?", Mizuki suddenly asked with an evil grin on his face.

"We would.", Sasuke said, and just as Mizuki was about to speak he was interrupted by Naruto.

"But we're pretty sure that the reason for it is in those scrolls over there.", he said nodding his head behind him to the large scrolls behind Sasuke and Iruka.

"I don't know where you got those other scrolls, but it doesn't matter once I kill you all I'll just take them for myself.", Mizuki said sinisterly.

"We'd love to see you try.", Sasuke taunted as he appeared behind Mizuki a click coming from him just then re-sheathing his sword.

"Wha-!", Mizuki yelled just before his arms fell from his body, causing him to howl in pain.

Iruka was stunned. Here was someone who had failed the genin exam, yet they had just hacked off a chunin's arms, and he didn't even see it happen!

He looked at Naruto to see his reaction, and was surprised to see him staring at Mizuki with non-caring eyes.

"You were a little slow brother.", Naruto said, thoroughly shocking Iruka.

That was slow?! He didn't even see it, yet Naruto had said it was _slow_! Wait did that mean he saw what happened? How could he have, he wasn't even out of the Academy yet!

But after Iruka got over his shock he noticed Naruto wasn't there. He looked around till he heard Naruto shout, "Look up!", and everyone looked up to see Naruto coming down on Mizuki with his large sword in his hands.

Sasuke jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by his 'brother', but Mizuki was unable to have that luxury as he was cut in half down the middle by Naruto's blade.

Iruka was shocked, here were two academy students that had just taken down a chunin, that would've made jonin if it weren't for some mental issues, from the Kyuubi attack.

"Well that was pathetic.", he heard Sasuke say from behind him, and again he was shocked that he, once again, couldn't see his movements.

"No kidding!", Naruto said as he dropped down from the tree branch landing in front of the two and walking past them to pick up the scroll with his name and the scroll were they wrote all the jutsu down from the Scroll of Sealing and Sasuke picked up his own scroll and the two started to walk off back home.

"Hey, wait you two!", Iruka shouted after them, the two turned around with confused looks on their faces.

"Yes?", Sasuke asked.

"I want you two to come with me to the Hokage tower with me, to help me with the mission report, you were involved in this too.", he said looking at the two with the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

"Alright.", Naruto said, "But first can we go drop these off at our apartment?"

Iruka nodded, and then the two twelve year olds suddenly disappeared… again, making Iruka's ever so small smile fall from his.

'_HOW DO THEY DO THAT?!'_, Iruka thought in agony.

But a few seconds later they reappeared.

"Alright, lets go.", Naruto said with a grin, making Iruka's eyebrow twitch and having him continue to wonder how in the world they were able to move so fast.

Although quickly recovering, he nodded, and led them off to the Hokage tower, with the scroll slung on one shoulder.

)Hokage Tower(a few minuets later)(

Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke reached the Hokage tower in a few minuets and they gave the mission report to the Sandaime, who afterwards, said he had seen everything through his crystal ball.

And that kind of pissed off Naruto and Sasuke, that they had to give a report on something that the old man already knew of.

But instantly perked by them hearing what came out of the old man's mouth next.

"This was in fact a B-rank mission and because you participated in it, you will be paid accordingly.", the old man said, making Naruto and Sasuke give off large grins.

"Also I think from what has happened I believe you two are perfectly qualified to become shinobi of Konoha.", the Sandaime said, as he pulled out to Konoha headbands, making Naruto and Sasuke's jaws hit the ground before they both started grinning like mad men.

"Alright!', Naruto said as he went forward to pick up one of the headbands on the table Sasuke right behind him smirking as they both tied there headbands onto their right biceps.

"Go to the Academy tomorrow at eight, to receive your team assignments.", the Hokage told them.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded at the Hokage.

"Alright, dismissed.", the aged ninja said.

They all gave a 'Hai' and left to go back to their homes.

)With Naruto and Sasuke(

"Hey Sasuke?", Naruto asked, as he and Sasuke walked home, getting a small grunt from the boy in acknowledgment, "Since it's so late lets open up the scrolls tomorrow, after we find out our teams, alright?"

"Fine by me.", Sasuke said not really caring, he could wait another day to open those two scrolls they got from the Scroll of Sealing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So who likes it?**

**I also have a few surprises next chapter that may surprise a few of you.**

**Review!**


	2. Teams and Family

**Chapter 2!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**You shall soon know of our legends…**_

… _**and make your own…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_What the hell?'_, both Sasuke and Naruto thought as they woke up from the dream they both had, their previous dreams kept repeating the same thing, asking them if they knew the legend of that 'Sparda' guy or not.

But not this time, this time they actually saw something in their dreams.

Three men, they all spoke at the same time, saying that weird stuff about legends.

The man on the right looked like an older version of what Naruto really looked like.

The man on the left looked like an older version of what Sasuke really looked like.

The man in the middle was a man that looked like the other two but a little older and wiser, he wore a purple trench coat with a black collar and cuffs, with black gloves, black shoes, purple pants, a white button-up, un-tucked, under shirt, a black scarf, a necklace that had a red jewel in the middle of a gold pendant, a monocle over his left eye, and his eyes were a grayish color.

They both, at the same time, looked at the clocks in their respective rooms and their eyes widened as they looked at the time, they only had eight minuets to get dressed, eat, and then get to the Academy on time.

They both shot out of their beds and got dressed into practically in a record time of only five seconds, shot out of their rooms and made instant cup ramen that they had just for hen they were running late, after the three minuets it took for them to cook it, they both swallowed it all in one bite, they then noticed that they noticed they didn't have their swords on them so they both rushed back into their rooms and grabbed their blades and ran out the door, into the street, and to the academy, all under the three minuets they had left of five.

They both leaned against the gate that lead into the academy, panting for breathe, they got their breathing back to normal within a few seconds, they then headed into the Academy, with about a minuet to spare as they took their seats, next to a girl with pale lavender eyes and indigo hair, in the top right row away from everyone else.

'_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, what are they doing here?'_, she thought, but then she noticed the Konoha head bands on their biceps.

'_They both passed after all. Thank goodness.'_, she thought, although she was happier about the fact that Naruto graduated than Sasuke.

She mentally scolded herself for that, but then noticed that Naruto was sitting right next to her, and all that was on her mind was how close she was to him.

But it also seemed that she was the only one other than Iruka that noticed them even being there, quite surprising given how many of Sasuke's fan girls were in the room.

Iruka then got everyone's attention with his, Big Head Jutsu, and started to read off the teams starting with Team 1, until he reached Team 7.

"Team 7: Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki!", that was followed by a very large and very _loud _chorus of ,'WHAT?!', from every person other than Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. The first two were smirking at the fact that they were on the same team, while Hinata's brain shut down from the thought of being on the same team as Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SENSEI?!?! SASUKE AND NARUTO FAILED THE EXAM!!! YOU MUST'VE MADE A MISTAKE!!!", Sakura shouted as loud as her banshee lungs could, effectively deafening most of the people around her.

After Iruka cleaned out his ear to try and stop the ringing he said, "Not quite Sakura, lets just say Naruto and Sasuke have their ways with the Hokage and leave it at that."

"But if they did pass then where are they?", Ino asked confused at where they were at.

"Up here, idiots!", a voice came from behind them.

Everyone turned to look at where the voice came from and saw Sasuke sitting next to Naruto with a blank expression on his face and Naruto relaxing with his feet up on the desk sitting next to Hinata.

"Man, and you all call yourselves ninja?", Naruto said with a smirk on his face while shaking his head, "Rather sad, eh, brother?"

"Quite.", Sasuke said with a monotone voice, "We apologize for the interruption sensei, please continue."

Iruka smirked slightly at everyone else's gaping mouths except for Shikamaru and Hinata, they were the only two aside form Naruto and Sasuke who weren't gaping, the Nara wasn't gaping because as he would put it, it was: 'Too Troublesome' and Hinata's mind was still blank from the thought of being on the same team as Naruto to do anything else.

Iruka then called out Team 8.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno!", Iruka called out, but then Sakura wailed about having to be on the same team as 'dog breath' and 'bug freak' and why she couldn't be with 'her Sasuke-kun' because he was on the same team with 'Naruto-baka' and 'Hyuga Slut'(I apologize to Sakura fans but I always found her to be a total damn bitch, so she will be a total damn bitch) , making all four boys eye brows twitch in order, except for Naruto who glared evil daggers at Sakura for calling Hinata a bitch.

"Alright then.", Iruka said with a small laugh before composing himself, "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka! Those are the teams for this year so everyone break for lunch and be back here in tomorrow to meet your jonin sensei, dismissed!"

After everyone filed out only Hinata and her new teammates were left but then Naruto started talking to Sasuke momentarily forgetting Hinata was there.

"Oi Bastard, what do you think, should we go open up those scrolls right now or not?", he asked the raven haired boy.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, lets go.", Sasuke replied, but then Hinata made herself known again to the two boys.

"A-Ano, wh-what scr-scrolls are you t-talking about?", she asked stuttering.

The two boys cringed after finally noticing the Hyuga heiress, they had completely forgotten she was there.

"Errr… well, you see… uhhh…", Sasuke tried to come up with some kind of excuse they could use to get out of there, without Hinata getting suspicious. But Naruto was a bit of an idiot, but what he said now would later on be beneficial to all of them.

"Just some scrolls with our names on them, that we think are family scrolls.", Naruto said, "Wanna come along Hinata?"

'_Dumb ass!'_, Sasuke shouted in his mind, at his 'brother's' stupidity.

Hinata's mind almost went on overload by the fact that she was going to be able to spend time with Naruto, as she stuttered out a small 'Hai'.

"Great!", the blonde, actually silver, haired boy said with a grin.

"Idiot…", Sasuke mumbled so only he could here it, he couldn't believe how stupid Naruto could be at times.

"Lets go!", Naruto said as he headed for the exit.

Hinata right on his heels, following him like a lost puppy.

Sasuke sighed as followed after the two a few steps behind them.

)Naruto's and Sasuke's apartment(a few minuets later)(

As Naruto and Sasuke entered their apartment with Hinata, they had to apologize for the mess they had left from the day before, over the fight over the last slice of pizza, it was rather embarrassing.

They had Hinata take a seat on the couch(it was something that got lucky enough not to get turned upside down), while they looked for their scrolls that were tossed around by their fight the other day, and after about ten minuets they found them… underneath a large pile of… Naruto's dirty underwear.

Now _that's_ embarrassing!

"Disgusting.", Sasuke said with a snort of disgust as Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry…", Naruto said in a voice as soft as Hinata's, that just goes to show you how embarrassed he was.

Sasuke had Naruto get the scrolls out from under the… underwear. He protested at first, but an extremely evil glare from Sasuke got him moving.

After Naruto had retrieved the two scrolls both he add Sasuke took a seat next to Hinata, one of Naruto's hands momentarily brushing against Hinata's, making red go redder than a tomato, making Naruto wonder of she had a fever, and when he asked, she stammered out that she was fine.

Sasuke mentally sighed at his 'brother's' stupidity for not being able to notice something as obvious as Hinata's feelings for him.

But then he decided to make a jibe at Naruto still trying to make sure Hinata was sick or not.

"Oi, lovebirds, if you would kindly stop looking lovingly into each others' eyes, I would like to start opening mine and brother's scrolls.", Sasuke said with an edge of humor in his voice, effectively making both of them blush a deep, _deep_, crimson, nearly making Hinata faint.

But after a small glare in Sasuke's direction Naruto picked up his scroll as did Sasuke, they then opened both of their scrolls at the same time and both noticed they both held one-half of the same seal.

They both shrugged and over lapped the seals forming the word 'Sparda'. Their eyes widened, what was with this 'Sparda' guy? But they also heard Hinata gasp.

They both turned to her to wonder what had caused her to do so, and when they did they saw her looking at the word with shocked filled eyes.

"What is it Hinata? Do you know who ever this 'Sparda; guy is?", Naruto asked, Hinata nodded her head still looking at the word with shocked eyes.

"What do you know of Sparda, Hinata?", Sasuke asked, wondering just what was so special about this guy.

"S-Sparda was a d-devil that had betrayed his own kind to p-prot-tect the human race from the other demons that were trying to kill them, i-it was s-said that he f-fell in love with a human and h-had t-two children with her, they were twins: D-Dante and V-Virgil.", Hinata stuttered out.

Both of the boys' eyes widened they had never heard this story before, yet Hinata knew of it, it was weird.

But then Hinata continued, "But S-Sparda died while fending off the d-demons and s-sealing off the gate to the d-demon w-world. It was later on that the mother to the sons of Sparda d-died when the were still j-just boys b-by demons. A-After that the twins grew distant from each other, practically b-becoming enemies, the first born of the twins, set out to embrace his demon side and go kill of the demons that had k-killed his mother, w-while the second born twin e-embraced his human side, and killed off almost all the demons he came across."

'_Whoa.'_, both Naruto and Sasuke thought, but Hinata was still not done as her eyes then started to take on a glazed look.

"Then after a many years the two brothers met again and fought each other to the death using their demonic powers and devil forms, but it ended in a draw when the brother Virgil killed himself by jumping off the edge of a water fall in the demon world, of were the two had their last battle. But that was what Dante thought, because as it turned out Mundus the ruler of the demon world, had harvested Virgil's soul and turned him into his minion, and had him try to kill Dante years later.", Hinata spoke without a single stutter, much to the two boys' surprise, but still she was not done, as she kept on going.

"But Dante was able to free his brother's soul and defeat Mundus with the help of an artificial demon named Trish, that Mundus made to have Dante killed, but later on fell in love with him, and it was rumored to be said that they too had their own set of twins, but as for whether or not if this is true, no one knows, it's said they're both dead now.", Hinata finished.

The story awed both boys, they had never heard anything like this, it was incredible, they both wondered where she had heard this from, thankfully Naruto voiced the question.

"Hey, Hinata wear did you learn all from?", he asked.

His question brought Hinata out of whatever trance she was in when she told them the story of Sparda, as she had stuttered out a reply.

"M-My m-mother, she's u-unfortunately d-dead now.", she said sadly, Naruto and Sasuke were about to give her their sympathy, when the word their two scrolls made started to glow, and three voices, the same ones they had hear in their dream last night, echoed out from the glowing word.

"_**Now that you know of our legends, it is time for yours to start…"**_

And then the whole apartment was covered in white light, but oddly enough it wasn't blinding, so none or them had their eyes covered, and images flashed before their eyes, they saw what looked like a bunch of rags badly stitched together that seemed to be stuffed with something and had large blades either on one of their arms or one of their legs, along with a large pitch black round version of the two previous but had three large blades coming out of each shoulder acting as arms and it also had a large blade on top of its head part of it sticking past the face.

They also saw many other evil and demonic things but they also saw other things like they saw images of their own swords, but they were being wielded by the ones they saw in their dream but they seemed much more powerful, including the guy in purple but he didn't just wield one, he wielded both and even a large third one over his back they couldn't get a good look at it but they could tell it was even stronger than, the two they saw before put together, but when they were all in the same man's hands, well… the power wafting off them was immense.

But then they saw all three of them wielding their swords, both Naruto and Sasuke started to feel weird.

It felt like something that was weighing them down, was suddenly gone, but then one of them spoke, the white light still around all of them.

"_HA HA! Well boys look at this they actually look like you two!"_, it was the man in the purple who spoke, and the whole time he had a warm smile like a grandfather would have on his face, but then they saw the one that looked similar to Sasuke had a kind smile on his face, like a relative would when looking at his family members happily.

But the man in the red left them confused.

He had his chest puffed out in pride and had a proud smile on his face the same way a father would when he was proud of his son or sons.

"Ano, sorry for asking, but… who are you people?", Naruto asked, not really getting who these people were.

Naruto's question caused the three in front of him, Sasuke and Hinata to face fault, except for the guy in red who had a dejected look on his face.

"_You honestly don't know, do you?"_, the older version of Sasuke said, he was surprised by the fact that they didn't know who they were.

And when he got a shake of the head from all three thirteen year olds in front of him he sighed.

But then the man in purple spoke in a wise tone, _"We are the ones who's legends you were just told of."_

Naruto and Sasuke had no idea as to what that meant, but Hinata realized hat he meant though.

"Y-You're the D-Dark Knights D-Dante, Virgil, and Sp-Sparda.", she stuttered out, effectively shocking her teammates, not because she figured it out, but because these guys in front of them, were all supposed to be dead.

"Hold up! You're all supposed to be dead!", Naruto shouted, how the hell were they standing here in front of them when they were supposed to be dead?

"_We are dead, this is here, where we are all at is Limbo."_, the guy in purple said, but then noticed they hadn't really introduced themselves.

"_Oh! I'm terribly sorry, we haven't actually been properly introduced to one another have we?"_, he said quickly, _"I am the Dark Knight Sparda and these here are my sons Virgil _(puts his hand to his left)_ and Dante. _(puts his hand to his right)_"_

When the newly named Sparda, introduced his sons Virgil gave a small nod, the kind smile never leaving his face, but Dante did nothing but continue to sulk and he still had the dejected look on his face.

"_I know how to snap the idiot out of it, but before that Naruto, Sasuke, do you know what we are to you two?"_, Virgil asked, both Naruto and Sasuke shook there heads indicating that they didn't.

Virgil smirked, he could tell that their reaction would be funny as hell.

"_We are your family."_, he said, making both boy stutter things out that no one could understand, well… Sasuke did, Naruto's jaw hit the ground, with a completely and utterly shocked look on his face, while Hinata was on wobbly feat looking about ready to faint.

Both Virgil and his father had to real in their laughter at their family's looks, it was just so damn funny.

Naruto was the first to regain his composure and voiced the question that Sasuke was most likely trying to get out of his stuttering mouth.

"So uh, how exactly are we related?", he asked.

Dante, much to the shock of everyone else, was the one to speak, _"The old man over there is your grandfather, Virgil's your uncle, and I'm your f-father!"_, he said the whole thing while sobbing ever so slightly and when he reached the 'father' part he started bawling like a little baby, with anime tears, and whining about how his own sons didn't even recognize him.

'Oh, boy…', Virgil thought, when his brother got like this, it took him hours to stop.

"So wait, what does he mean 'sons'?", Sasuke asked after regaining his composure.

"_He means you to are actually blood brothers."_, Sparda said, completely shocking the three in front of him even further, Hinata nearly fainting three times in the time span of six seconds.

"S-So w-were actually b-brothers.", Naruto stuttered out, completely shocked.

All three men in front of him nodded.

"Wow…", he said, he then looked over to Dante, he looked over to his father. He then elbowed Sasuke lightly and he looked over too.

They both walked up to him and knelt down next to him, as he was now in the fetal position, still bawling.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other, shrugged… and slugged their father right in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!", he demanded, finally snapping out of his depression, and looking at his sons glaring slightly.

"I seriously doubt that it's befitting for a Dark Knight to be crying the way you were just a few moments ago.", Sasuke said with a small grin on his face.

"No kidding.", Naruto said with a laugh, "It's degrading for a grown man like you to bawl your eyes out like that."

Dante just started at his sons with his mouth gaping before he started to, chuckle slightly, to a low laugh and then started laughing out loud.

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your right it is degrading! HAHAHAHAHA!"_, Dante said as he continued to laugh, and as it turned out it was infectious as everyone started to laugh, including the normally stone faced Virgil and shy Hyuga heiress, but it was Hinata's voice that Naruto picked out from the rest, it sounded truly angelic, he loved the sound of it.

And after about five minuets their laughter died down and Sparda, started to speak, while looking at Sasuke and Naruto, _"Alright then, out time here is coming to a close everyone so before we go we have some instruction for you two."_

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded heads, a little upset at the fact that they weren't be able to spend more time with their family.

"_Alright listen, the next thing that you will see in your scrolls will be two blood seals, the one in Sasuke's contains a map, we want you to follow it to the location marked on it and take your scrolls with you, when you get there you will find a door there that will be hidden behind a large waterfall, it will have _'The Office'_ inscribed into it."_, he paused when he noticed the looks his grandsons were giving him from, the _'The Office'_ part.

"_Don't look at me like that!"_, he said, _"It was all your father's idea!"_

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"_Either way,"_, he sighed,_ "Once you get there take out your swords and show them to the door, it's the only way it will open, or if you show it one of the other devil arms that you that are in the there it will open."_

"_Also Hyuga-san."_, he suddenly said looking at Hinata.

"H-Hai?", Hinata stuttered.

"_Go there with them, you will find something there from your mother."_

This shocked Hinata. There was something there from here mother? She was unable to continue to think on this as Sparda continued to speak.

"_Believe me you will be surprised at what it is, also you will find a note with explaining why she had it in the first place, and Naruto, Sasuke, you will find a note there as well as to why you used looked different to everyone else, except each other and when you looked in the mirror, you will also find a note explaining why you two are hated so much."_

"Um, what do mean 'used'?", Naruto asked confused as to what he meant.

"_What your grandfather means kids."_, Dante said,_ "Is that, the way you both really look like, will now show to everyone else, but you can still look the way you did before to everyone else with but a thought."_

Both of their eyes widened and they turned to Hinata.

"Hinata what do we look like, hurry up, tell us!", Naruto demanded.

Hinata stuttered out a response, "Y-You b-both look l-like y-younger ver-versions of D-Dante and V-Vergil."

"YES!!!", Naruto shouted, throwing his arms in the air, in excitement, while Sasuke had a grin on that threatened to split his face.

"_Alright you two, calm down."_, Virgil said, smiling slightly, _"Our time is almost up, remember what we told you, now get going."_

"Hai!", the three genin said.

"_Good luck and live long."_, Sparda said, it was then that him and his sons started to dissipate into nothingness from the legs up.

"_See ya kids, may we meet again in the next life."_, Dante said as his torso began to dissipate, but then he added one lest thing, _"Remember this: both me and your mother love with our whole souls."_

"_And now I'll be seeing her soon"_, his neck began to dissipate, _"Ja ne."_

Then the rest of them dissipated into nothingness and the light around them faded, to reveal Sasuke's and Naruto's old apartment, exactly as they had left it, both Naruto and Sasuke still looking the way they did in Limbo.

"Well then.", Naruto said making the other two look at him, "What do you say we go find _'The Office',_ eh?"

The other two nodded as Sasuke unrolled his scroll more and saw the second seal, he bit his thumb and wiped his blood on it, and in a puff of smoke a small map of the outskirts of Konoha, with a red 'X' on a spot on the map, indicating that was were _'The Office'_ was located.

"Alright.", Naruto said as he rolled up his scroll and threw it on his shoulder and grabbed his sword and put it on his back, "Let go!"

Hinata smiled slightly as she followed Naruto while Sasuke sighed and rolled up his scroll, picked up the map and put it in his pocket, put his scroll on his shoulder and grabbed his own blade and followed the other two out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Chapter is done!**

**Review guys!**


	3. Wierd Creatures and New Weapons

**Chapter 3!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Previously_

_Hinata smiled slightly as she followed Naruto while Sasuke sighed and rolled up his scroll, picked up the map and put it in his pocket, put his scroll on his shoulder and grabbed his own blade and followed the other two out._

_Currently_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were quickly making their way through Konoha, but there was this one odd thing, instead of getting glares they were getting… confused looks?

'_Weird… why aren't they glaring at us?'_, Naruto thought, but then he realized that neither he nor his brother, whom he had found out he was actually his blood brother recently, had gone back to using that illusion that had been active on them for most of their past twelve years life, that was now inactive revealing what they really looked like, which was two handsome twelve year old boys with silver hair.

"Oi, brother.", Naruto said to twin.

"Yeah?", Sasuke asked.

"What do you say we put up that feature changing illusion again, give everyone a scare, dad said all we had to do was think it, I bet it'll be fun.", Naruto said trying to coax his brother into it.

Sasuke smirked, it most likely would be funny.

"Alright then, lets.", he said, still smirking.

Naruto grinned, they all stopped walking, and Sasuke and Naruto closed their eyes and concentrated.

Then the weight that was gone before was suddenly back, and when they opened their eyes and looked around to see many slack jawed villagers and a slack jawed Hinata.

"I take it we look like we did before?", Sasuke asked Hinata, he got a small nod from the girl, "Good."

"So shall we keep going?", Naruto asked the other two.

Sasuke turned to him and gave a swift nod and Hinata got enough composure back to mumble a small 'Hai'.

They then continued to walk towards Konoha's leaving behind a plethora of slack jawed villagers.

They reached the gate within a few more minuets and thankfully for them the guards were asleep so they got out with out a hitch, and continued on their way, and once they were a mile or two away Sasuke took out the map and gave it to Hinata, to use to guide them.

"OK, which way Hinata?", Naruto asked, eager to find what his family had left for him and Sasuke, as he took out a sealing scroll to seal both his and his brother's scrolls in so they wouldn't weighing them down.(yes Naruto knows a bit of sealing as does Sasuke)

Hinata looked at the map nervously, hoping that she didn't get them lost, she then pointed off Northwest just as Naruto was finished sealing the two scrolls, and led them off in that direction into the forest.

But after they, according to the map, were half way there, they all sensed two evil presences approaching them.

They all immediately went on guard, what ever was approaching them, they definitely weren't human.

"**Well, well, well… what have we here?"**, a beastly voice said sounding like two voice speaking at once, making all of the genin tense.

But then a second voice spoke.

"**Well my old friend, it looks like a small group of humans."**, the second voice said, this one sounded very high pitched as if it were trying to sing badly and talk normally at the same time.

Then they all saw where the two voices came from, as they all saw a shadow walk out of the forest and into the light, to let them see what they looked like.

One looked like a large blue and white two headed, two tailed wolf, it was at least four times as high as what Naruto or Sasuke were without the illusion up, one half was blue while the other was white, except for the heads, as the blue head had a ring of white around its eyes, while the white head had a ring of blue around its eyes.

The second one was a large black raven that rode on the large wolf creature and it was about a fourth shorter than the wolf… thing, with a crimson beak, wings, tail feathers, and talons, with two crimson lines going diagonally across its bright beady yellow eyes forming an 'X' shape with a third, bright, evil looking, green eye on its forehead, with a vertical slit for a pupil.

"Just who or what the hell are you two?", Naruto demanded.

"**Hm? Oh look here it seems we have a brave little human."**, the wolf-like thing spoke, and as it turned out both heads spoke at the same time, which explained the dual voice thing, but then it seemed to notice something.

"**Wait the males…"**, it said as both heads took a two strong sniffs, its eyes then widened as it said, **"Hehehehe well it looks like those males are at least 75% demon, they also have a familiar scent around them, what-"**

The wolf thing then had a sudden face of realization before it turned to one of rage.

"**What is it Ashi-inu?"(evil dog)**, the over sized raven asked, his two headed friend, a little unnerved by his friend's sudden growling.

"**Those two…"**, Ashi-inu said with distain, **"THOSE TWO ARE OF SPARDA'S DECENDENCE!!!"**

Then Ashi-inu charged the two, Sasuke jumped out of the way as Naruto grabbed Hinata and jumped away behind some trees.

"Hinata I need you to stay here, understand?", Naruto said after he and Hinata had landed, but before she could respond, Naruto had already jumped away, yelling at his brother to take on the raven creature, while he'd take on the wolf one.

)With Sasuke(

After hearing his brother tell him to take care of the raven creature, he jumped down out of the tree he was standing in and started to taunt the over-sized bird.

"So you over grown, discolored, three eyed, bird brain, lets get it on.", he said with a smirk, and his words had the desired effect.

"**INSOLENT FOOL!"**, the giant raven yelled, **"YOU DARE TO MOCK **_**ME**_**?! THE GREAT SENDO-KARASU?!"(Death crow)**

"Heh, you're the fool if you think you can take me on.", Sasuke said, infuriating the oversized bird further.

"**AHHH, SHI-NE YOU BASTARD!!!"**, Sendo-karasu yelled as he flew right at the boy.

Sasuke just smirked, this was going to be fun!

)With Naruto(

After Naruto had told his brother to take on the raven creature, he dropped himself in front of the large wolf thing.

When it saw him it let out a monstrous roar, and charged him, but Naruto jumped out of the way at the last possible second, making it out without a scratch.

"Aww, is that all you got Fido, _poor _boy.", Naruto taunted in a voice like he was talking to a baby, but then said in a cocky voice, "But never fear, for Naruto is here! And I'll be the one to teach you how to play _dead_."

"**WORTHLESS WRETCH!!!"**, Ashi-inu roared, he was going to make this guy pay, **"PREPARE TO MEET SPARDA IN THE AFTER LIFE!!!"**

He then charged again, but faster this time, almost like he was riding the wind itself. Naruto barely dodged the attack it was so fast, although he did get a small cut on his left arm.

"Alright you, no more playing around.", Naruto in a cold voice and with even colder eyes and face, that sent chills down Hinata's spine, or it would've if it weren't for some disturbing reason she found it an incredible turn on, as she felt herself blush.

Naruto then took his sword of his back and suddenly disappeared in a small flash of red and black light disappeared and in the same light reappeared a few inches above Ashi-inu's two heads and slash horizontally in a downward fashion leaving a small, slightly deep cut on the inner side of each head.

But that seemed to piss the giant dog off even more, as it suddenly charged a up what looked like a large, _sharp_, chunk of ice and launched it at his head followed by two more, all about the size of what Naruto currently looked like, Naruto barely dodging each one, but the last one did cut off a few strands of hair, that froze solid when they fell off.

"Alright ya mutt!", Naruto yelled, "Bring it on!"

)With Sasuke(

As the bird charged him, he quickly drew his blade from its sheath and used the scabbard as a tool to block the attack, and then used his sword in a stabbing motion to try and impale the giant bird in the head, but it suddenly disappeared from his sight and when he looked up he saw it diving down toward him.

Sasuke jumped out of the way before the bird could impale him with its beak, regained his footing, and placed his sheath in his mouth and placed his now free left hand over his blade, he discovered that he was able to do something with his chakra and his sword, one day he was training with his brother two years ago and wanted to try it out in a real fight ever since then, and there's no better time than the present.

So while the huge crow was struggling to get itself free from the ground, where its beak was stuck at from trying to kill Sasuke, said boy started to charge his blade with chakra, it then started to take on a light blue glow, until it was practically a blinding bright blue light, and then he swung horizontally as an arc of bright blue energy shot forward from the blade.

'_Flying Blade!'_, Sasuke thought, as it headed straight for Sendo-karasu, but at the last moment the giant demonic crow was able to get its head out and its momentum kept it going backward avoiding Sasuke's Chakra Wave, but it still did get a cut on its stomach that bled profusely, causing the giant crow to caw out in pain.

"**BASTARD!!!!!!"**, the demon bird roared out, as it placed a wing over its wound to try and stop the bleeding, **"I WILL KILL YOU!! I **_**WILL **_**KILL YOU!!!"**

It then raised both its wings, momentarily forgetting about its wound, and open its beak wider than Sasuke would've thought possible, and started to charge up a large ball of green energy, as its third eye began to glow.

)With Naruto(

"Alright ya mutt!", Naruto yelled, "Bring it on!"

The boy then charged putting chakra into his feet to get him to his opponent in one push of his legs, adding his chakra to his blade making in glow red ever so slightly as he went towards the giant canine, and thrust it forward in a stabbing motion letting the chakra out forward when he reached the dual-headed dog.

It was an attack he liked to call, Stinger.

Naruto's attack had sent the over-grown dog flying back a good few yards, but it was able to recover itself slightly as it was able to land on it paws, although barely, and bleeding slightly from its chest.

"**SHI-NE!!"**, the two headed and two tailed wolf yelled, as water seemed to be coming out of its blue half and wind coming out of its white half, and then the two elements converged in front of Ashi-inu's two heads forming five large ice shards, but these were at least five times bigger than the previous three.

The five ice shards then formed a giant pentagon in front of the giant wolf demon's head, blue white energy crackling in-between them like lightning, the points facing towards Naruto, as Ashi-inu opened both its mouths and they both started to charge up blue white energy in them.

)With both Naruto and Sasuke(

'_Uh oh.'_, Naruto thought at the same time as his brother when they both noticed the attacks their opponents were charging up, they could tell they were extremely powerful.

But then both opponents fired their attacks, Sendo-karasu's looked like a giant ball of green, but moving at the high speeds it was, it stretched out making it more of an oval shape(think like four tails Naruto's attack he used on Orochimaru that one time when we first saw it but ten times bigger).

While Ashi-inu's was a large beam coming from both mouths at an angle converging at the pentagon making it grow ten times bigger, the ice shards right behind the very start of the huge beam, rotating around it at a fast rate like drills, and the fact the ice shards individually were spinning at the same rate didn't help much, as with the fact it was going insanely fast.

But both Naruto and Sasuke barely jumped out of the way in time, but then saw their opponents smirking.

They then both heard a scream come from the ground.

They both turned and saw both of those attacks they had just dodged were heading straight for Hinata.

"HINATA!!", they both shouted, there was no way they were going to make it! The only way was to suddenly get faster and somehow push off the and block the attacks or redirect them! But that was impossible…

NO!! They couldn't lose her they couldn't lose their friend before they even went on their first mission together! There was no way in HELL that was going to happen!

But then they both felt that weight on their shoulders lift again, but neither of them noticed as they were both acting on pure instinct, they felt incredible it was, they were having this amazing rush of power, they felt like they could do anything, they then felt the air behind them solidify and they both put their legs behind them and pushed off the air, heading straight for the attacks that were heading for Hinata.

They both landed in-between the attacks, and a shocked Hinata, Naruto in front of Ashi-inu's attack and Sasuke in front of Sendo-karasu's attack. Naruto had his blade in a reverse grip, while Sasuke had his sheath in his mouth with his sword above his head being held by both his hands.

Both swords started to glow, Sasuke's a light blue mixed in with white and Naruto's was crimson mixed with black.

Naruto swung upward while Sasuke swung down, both of their blades letting loose the energy in their blades in large arcs both splitting the attacks in front of them in half, the arcs still continuing even after they cut through the attacks, heading straight for the two odd looking being, and when they reached the two incredibly shocked creatures, they split them in half, instantly killing them.

But before they died they both let out one final roar of pain, that was deafening to the trio.

Naruto and Sasuke were kneeling on the ground panting from exhaustion that power was insane, people say sudden power boosts feel amazing, but they don't know what they're talking about until they actually experience it, like they did. Talk about a rush!

"Hey *pant* Hinata you *pant* OK?", Naruto asked panting.

"H-Hai.", the pale violet eyed girl said stuttering.

"Good.", Naruto said, but then turned to his brother and asked, "Hey Sasuke, you still in one piece?"

"Yeah.", Sasuke replied standing up on slightly wobbly feet, sheathing his sword.

"Alright then.", Naruto said getting to his feet, "Lets get-"

Naruto stopped speaking when he noticed two glowing orbs floating in the spots where the two creatures they had just slain used to be at.

"The hell are those?", Naruto asked absolutely no one, but then the two orbs suddenly flew towards Naruto and Sasuke. They both caught the ones that headed for them in their free hands, and when the connected the orbs' light expanded and surrounded the two boys in it.

It only lasted a few seconds but when it faded Naruto's blade was gone and in its place were gauntlets and for Sasuke while he still had his blade, there was an odd device strapped to his back.

The gauntlets on Naruto's arms, were a swirling mixture of blue and white with intricate red glowing runes, they covered his hands in metallic like claws,(think kind of like Gilgamesh but with out the leg parts and things that come out of the arms) and on the right palm had a picture of wind blowing, while on the left palm was a picture of waves, and when Naruto clenched his hands, the right hand was surrounded with wind and the left was covered in a bubble of water, and when he brought them together a ball of pure ice formed in front of them.

And when he touched it turned into a large fuma shuriken, and then a kunai, then a senbon, and then an ice version of his own blade.

All of these were things he was thinking of when he touched the ice, so apparently whatever he thought of when he touched the ice, interesting, he tried to do the same with just the water and wind, but found he couldn't, he would have to experiment with those later.

But then he felt someone watching him, and he turned to see Hinata and his brother gawking at him.

"What?", he asked, "Its all this."

He raised his two gauntlets at the last part, the wind and water seeming to disperse and disappear into the air.

"Uh… we were just a little surprised, that's all.", Sasuke said, as he finally got his jaw off the ground.

"Y-Yeah.", Hinata stuttered out.

"OK… well Sasuke, what can yours do?", Naruto asked, confusing his brother.

"What? What can what do?", he asked, unaware of what was on his back.

"On your back, Bastard.", Naruto said blankly.

"Huh?", Sasuke turned to look at his back and saw what looked like an eye ball surrounded by a red circle that had a total of eight black feathers attached to it, four on the right and four on the left.

Interested by what it could do he poured chakra into it, and the black feathers on each side melted together and morphed into two large pitch black raven wings, again interested he tried to flap them they obeyed flapping once, lifting him at least fifty feet in the air and nearly blowing away Naruto and Hinata in the process.

His wings still flapping while he was midair holding him in place, he distinctly wondered if they had so kind of fight ability.

And now as soon as he thought that then, multiple small bursts of black energy in the shape of feathers shot out of the wings piercing through tress and rocks and burrowing themselves deep into the ground, they had to be at least twenty yards underground!

By now he thought it was time to find a way back to ground level, and no soon than he thought that then the wings acted on their own and sent Sasuke nose diving toward the ground and at the last minuet pulled up setting him safely on the ground right where had taken off at.

"Damn…", he said, only thing he could say.

'_No kidding.'_, Naruto thought, but then spoke out loud.

"I think we should go before someone comes here and investigates this place, that fight was bound to draw some attention.", he said seriously.

That snapped there attention over to him and they nodded, and they continued on their way, to _'The Office'_, none of them noticing that Naruto's and Sasuke's transformation illusion was not there any more for they now looked like there actual selves again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Another chapter done!**

**Review please!**


	4. The Truth

**Yay Chapter 4! Also we find out who Hinata's mother is in this chapter too!**

**So sit back, read, and enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are we there yet?", Naruto asked for the zillionth time, in the span of twenty minuets, annoying his brother, Sasuke, to the point that he was about ready to skewer him in every way possible, and even Hinata was starting to getting annoyed.

They had all, after a few minuets after killing those two creatures, realized that Naruto and Sasuke's illusions had fallen, but neither of them had put it back up saying that the chances of them running into someone they knew all the way out here were slim-to-none.

But also at the same time Naruto had noticed that he still had on the two gantlets he got from that wolf creature after it had died, he voice that he wondered what had happened to his sword, and no sooner than when he voiced that question, then the two gantlets then melted and reformed on his back as his blade, how this happened, no one knew.

But back to the matter at hand, both Sasuke and Hinata were getting annoyed by Naruto's constant whining.

"No Naruto-kun, we aren't there yet, but we're close.", Hinata said, not stuttering out of pure annoyance.

"Well _hooow_ close!", he wined, he was getting tired of all this walking.

"Close! Now be quiet!", she snapped at him, making Naruto look at her rather shocked, did he say something wrong?

Hinata then, much to both boys surprise, grabbed Naruto's hand and led him off ahead of Sasuke and off somewhere in the forest, Sasuke had to jog to keep pace with them.

"You want to get there faster, then fine, you'll get there faster!", Hinata snapped at him again.

Since when did Hinata grow a spine?

The indigo haired girl, lead them off to a secluded area, but when they got their they all stopped in pure shock.

They were all in a clearing with light green grass, trees of all kinds surrounded the entire area in a giant circle, there were all kind of herbivorous animals grazing either out in the field or out by the edge by the trees, the sun was high in the sky, its rays giving this place a peaceful feeling, they then even saw a waterfall towards the back of the clearing… wait waterfall?

"This must be it!", Naruto shouted, "Come on, lets go!"

He then ran off in the direction of the waterfall, with Hinata and Sasuke right on his heels, it took about ten minuets of running straight, to get to the waterfall, they all remembered that Dante had said that they had to go behind the waterfall and they would see a door labeled _'The Office'_.

So they all went behind the waterfall and found a tunnel behind it with small dim lights hanging off the ceiling being the only light source, Naruto shrugged and followed wherever the would lead him to, with Sasuke and Hinata right behind him.

It took about thirty minuets of wondering through the cave from its many twists and turns, to find what they were looking for.

A large wooden business-like double door that each had a plaque on it, the left one had _'The'_ inscribed on it and the one on the right had _'Office'_ inscribed on it. The two plaques were close together at the top of the door and together they read _'The Office'_.

"Finally!!", Naruto shouted, it was about time they got here, he was tired of all this walking!

"All father said we had to do was, to hold our swords in front of the door and it would open.", Sasuke said tonelessly, but on the inside he was giddy with excitement.

"Right!", Naruto said as he took his blade off his back and held it in front of the door Sasuke doing the same with his.

And when they held them up to the door they started glowing, Naruto's a dark crimson mixed in with a hint of black, and Sasuke's blue with a hint of white.

The door was also glowing the same colors, but they were all intertwining in a large mass of swirling colors converging where the two plaques met in a pure white light, but then the light began to spread down the crack in-between the two doors, and slowly began to open once it reached the bottom.

As it opened to white light began to spread out from behind it, until the doors opened completely and the amount of light nearly blinded all three of them.

But then the light began to fade, to reveal another tunnel that had gems all along the roof of it all glowing either purple, blue, or red leading along a certain path.

And after about five minuets of following the gems' path(a straight walk down the tunnel), they came to another wooden door that was opened as easily as any other door, and behind it showed them what looked like some kind of office.

There was an old fashion wood style western desk with the same kind of chair with cushions on it, right behind it.

There was a wooden table-thingy, that had six holes in it, two smooth pole things on it along with, sixteen balls with numbers on them, eight were full in various colors with the numbers 1-8 on them and five others had the same colors but were in stripes that were over white with the numbers 9-15 and one more ball that was white and blank with nothing on it, and there was a large cookie cutter thing in the shape of a triangle next to the balls that were scattered out on the odd looking table.(if you don't know what this is then you are a complete and total idiot)

"The hell is that thing?", Naruto asked pointing at the odd looking table with the balls, sticks, and 'cookie cutter ' on it.

"I have no clue.", Sasuke replied his voice somewhat curious as to what it was they were looking at.

"Lets keep looking around.", Hinata said without an ounce of stuttering, which surprised both boys greatly.

'_She really _has _grown a spine.'_, both Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"Hey what's this?", they heard Hinata ask from behind them, wait how'd she get back there without them noticing?

They noticed that she was looking at what looked like a glowing red sphere on a old stone pedestal.

Curious, she touched it, and when she did, the red ball moved off of the pedestal and went a couple of feet a in front of it and then the ball started to take on a humanoid form with a trench coat on and then when it finished, it turned into the last person any of them expected them to see.

Dante.

"D-Dad?", Naruto asked in a small shaky voice.

"Naruto, Sasuke, if you're seeing this than I must be dead.", 'Dante' spoke.

'_I-It's some k-kind of recording.'_, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata realized, but Sasuke and Naruto realized this with a large amount of sadness for not being able to see their actual father.

"I'm sorry my sons that I wasn't there for you like I should have been, but things came up that I could not ignore.", the Dante recording continued, "Now before I get into an explanation on where I had to go, let me just explain why you are hated."

Both boys eyes widened, they always had wanted to find out why they were hated, and now they were going to be given the chance to know.

"Boys, listen, the reason because you are hated is because people believe you both have one half of the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed within you."To say Naruto and Sasuke were shocked was an understatement, they never expected that would be why they are hated.

"But because you guys have demonic blood in you that is not the case, for you see if one demon is put inside another their power is absorbed into them, and the demon who did the absorbing usually gains a new weapon called a Devil Arm, which is, in-fact, what your swords are, Devil Arms, and damn strong ones too.", 'Dante' said, shocking the three in the room, were Naruto and Sasuke swords really that great?

"The were given to me and my brother by our father, and I gave them to you when you were still just newborns, you were both so cute too.", 'Dante' continued, making both boys blush a nice shade of pink., "But there is also something very rare that can also happen when one absorbs a demon's power, they can gain a new power, like being able to breathe fire or shoot ice out of one's ass."

They all gave a blank/disturbed look at that.

"Hey, I just got the ice one through some old rumor, I don't know if it's true or not.", the recording said raising its hands in front of itself as if to protect itself from being beaten, for telling a really bad joke or lie, with a face looking like he had just been caught telling one.

"But anyway,", 'Dante' continued, "remember what I said about gaining new powers? Well when you two absorbed the Kyuubi, you gained the ability to use illusions, but it's limited to only yourselves, so you could make yourselves seem invisible to the enemy, but not to your allies, but they will never work each other because you both absorbed part of the same demon."

"Hence why you looked the way you did before, you had no control over it before but now you do and use it at will with but a thought, I personally find myself jealous, it's rather cool in my head.", 'Dante' said, making the others sweat drop."Now onto more important matters.", 'he' said seriously, "The reason I had to leave you two was to fight a demon thought dead...the very first Lord of Hell. The Dark Lord Ankoku, he was the living embodiment of destruction. In the first decade of his reign he brought the powers of Heaven to it's knees. I was the only one who could hope to stand against his might. I have left you my swords, Yamato, the katana, and Rebellion, the big ass blade with a skeleton for a hilt,...I will use my father's sword Force Edge to fight this demon...I only hope you can forgive me for leaving you two without a parent.""Now onto your friend Hinata.", 'Dante' said suddenly having a slightly amused grin on his face gaining everyone's attention, "I knew Hiashi would be having a daughter thanks to my friend. Hinata's mother was a fellow Devil Hunter, like me, and a Devil Hunter is one who hunts and kills demons for pay, her name was Mary, but I always called her Lady, secretly I think she liked it, she was the only person that the cold bastard had ever loved."

"And demons almighty, you should have seen him!", 'Dante' said with a laugh and laughed as he said the next part as well, "The moment he met her he was head over heels...the problem was he was so shy that he could never muster up the courage to look into her eyes without blushing like a maniac...hell he even started twiddling his fingers every time she was near him."Hinata was surprised by this fact...she always wondered where she picked up the habit she held when she was around Naruto."When she was pregnant with Hinata he pampered his wife so much that he cleared out his entire bank account just to make sure she was happy.", 'Dante' said, "I have never seen a man love a woman so much as Hiashi loved your mother Hinata. I remember when you were born, Hiashi was so happy that he went running around the Hyuuga Compound screaming his lungs out at how happy he was."Hinata was tearing up...she never knew."I did manage to visit one time...but I never imagined to visit my own children. Your mother was slowly dying about a week after she gave birth to you...her last wish was that I bring a few gifts from her to the Office, waiting here until you were able to claim them Hinata." Dante let a tear fall down his face, "But if she did manage to have another kid before she died, tell 'em I said high.""Just know one thing Hinata…", Dante said sadly, "Your mother loved you more than she had ever loved anyone...the only person whose love could match the love she felt for you ...was the love she had for your father...and it pains me to see that he would eventually become cold after his wife's passing...swearing he would never marry...or love again.""The reason that all of you are here,", 'he' continued, "will be found under the pool table in a secret hatch I had installed in it...and play a few rounds of pool while you are at it.", this made everyone wonder what the hell 'pool' was, "It contains all of the Devil Arms I've collected over the years along with the one Devil Arm your mother had, it only ever even became a Devil Arm it's name is Kalina-Ann."

"It became a Devil Arm,", 'Dante' said, "because she allowed me to use it in the Underworld and because I myself am a half-demon, so since so much demonic energy was around it at one time it became a Devil Arm against both of our wills, she also gained a bit of demon blood in her from spending so much time around me, sorry 'bout that, your father never knew by the way, if that helps."

"But because of that the Hyuga's demonic blood will have without a doubt have reacted to your mother's, and if you're wondering how the hell the Hyuga have demonic blood, it's because a demon started the clan, as with all clans that have bloodlines.", 'Dante' explained, leaving all three genin dumbstruck.

"Just know one final thing my sons before I have to go...your mother and I loved you both dearly...more than we even loved each other...your mother died bringing you both into this world...and she died showing you the love she was so willing to give... remember: I love you...my sons."And with that the image of Dante faded back into the glowing ball and turn into a large curved blade(I can't really describe it, but it's Sparda)...leaving Naruto and Sasuke close to tears with their heads hung, and Hinata sobbing silently with her own head hung...Naruto and Sasuke were on the verge of tears because they had never known that kind of love their father had just given them through this recording...and Hinata because she had so many questions answered...yet so many more came up, and also tears of relief for the fact that she found out that her father really loved her.

And after about ten minuets of this, Naruto spoke up.

"Alright, enough of this teary crap, lets go find out what our families left us.", he said as he lifted his head, and went over to the 'pool table' and quickly found the trap door underneath it and threw it open and jumped down, and after a few moments, his teammate and brother right behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I just love messing with you people, and giving you loads of cliffhangers.**

**Ha ha.**

**Review!**


	5. Worthiness

**I'm back guys!! I am deeply sorry about the wait. You all are going to be pretty surprised with what I have in this chapter.**

**So without further a due: on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Previously_

"_Alright, enough of this teary crap, lets go find out what our families left us.", he said as he lifted his head, and went over to the 'pool table' and quickly found the trap door underneath it and threw it open and jumped down, and after a few moments, his teammate and brother right behind him._

Currently

When the trio hit the ground at the bottom of the trapdoor the first thing they saw was another cave with three doors in the walls in front of them, one was red, another blue, and the third was white. With the names 'Dante', 'Vergil', and 'Lady', placated above them respectively.

There was also an ancient looking stone stand that had a stone tablet that had something inscribed on it. resting on top at an angle.

Naruto walked over to the tablet and read what was on it aloud.

"_Only thou who contain the blood of the Legendary Devil Hunter, the Fallen Brother, or the Woman Devil Hunter may enter the rooms ahead,"_, Naruto spoke, "_and only then may one learn the way of the three great half-breeds, the way of combat made by the three powerful half-demons._"

After he had finished reading the tablet Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face wondering what it was the tablet meant.

After about two minuets of contemplating what the tablet said he voiced his question.'

"What in hell's name is this thing supposed to mean?", Naruto said as he turned to his brother and teammate as he stuck a thumb over his shoulder at the tablet.

Sasuke shrugged indicating that he didn't know either, they both then turned to Hinata to see if she had an answer.

"I think it means that only we can enter those rooms.", Hinata said with a slightly thoughtful look, "If you think about it the 'Legendary Devil Hunter' is most likely Dante, the 'Fallen Brother' is most likely Vergil, and 'Woman Devil Hunter' is most likely my mother."

Both boys' faces lit up with realization, how did neither one of them think of that?

"Huh? How come we didn't think of that?", Naruto asked looking at his brother.

"Hey, don't put me at the same level of intelligence as you Jackass!", Sasuke said, there was no way in hell he was ever going to be put in the same league of intelligence as his idiot brother.

"EEEEHHHH?! What was that Bastard?!?!", Naruto yelled.

"You heard me.", Sasuke replied snidely.

"You lookin' for a fight Bastard?!", Naruto yelled as he put his hand on Rebellion.

"Maybe I am.", Sasuke said as he put a hand on Yamato, "Maybe I'm not. But I'm leaning more towards the 'I am'."

However before either of them could do anything they were both smacked up side the head, thanks to Hinata.

"Owwww, Hinata-chaaaan,", Naruto whined as he rubbed his sore head the same as Sasuke was doing, "that huuuuurt!"

"Suck it up and be a man!", Hinata chided.

"Ahhhh, you've been so _mean _lately!"

"I said, suck it up!", Hinata then grabbed both boys by their hair, both of them complaining loudly by yelling out, 'Ow ow ow ow!! That hurts!!!', and she threw both of them at two of the doors in the room, Naruto at Dante's and Sasuke at Vergil's, they both went flying through the doors and hit the ground with an audible grunt, she then walked over to her mother's door and calmly went through to the other side.

)With Naruto(

"Gah! That woman is nuts!", Naruto said to himself as he picked himself off the floor, to see that he was in a long stone hallway, red gems studding the walls, "Why do I seem do be suddenly taking an interest in her again?"

But once he got himself standing again he heard someone laughing.

"Who's there?!", the blonde demanded as he looked in all directions trying to the source of the laughing voice.

"Aw, come on kiddo, you couldn't have forgotten me already.", a disembodied voice spoke.

Naruto recognized that voice, but it couldn't possibly be _him_.

Then without warning Rebellion left his back and floated about a five feet in front of him and then a small ball of light came out of the pendant hanging around his neck and flew towards his father's sword, and the moment it came into contact with the large dual bladed sword the entire room was engulfed in a bright light, and once the light faded it revealed Naruto standing in the same spot but one other person as well right where Rebellion was floating moments before, and this person was-

"D-Dad?", Naruto asked shocked.

Dante Sparda.

"Hey squirt what's up?", Dante asked, a small smile on his face as he ruffled his son's silver hair.

Yet because of this Naruto realized that his was actually here and in the flesh even though he was supposed to be dead, and his brain overloaded from the shock and he promptly passed out.

Dante blinked, twice. His son fainting wasn't something he saw coming, he thought he might be stunned, but fainting? Didn't think that'd happen!

But then he heard two other muffled thuds from the other two rooms.

'_The other two must've wound up the same way Naruto here did when they saw Lady and Vergil.'_, Dante thought, but then shrugged to himself, _'Oh well. Guess I'll just have to wait for the kid to wake up.'_

(Ten Minuets Later)

"Oooooh my aching head…", Naruto groaned as finally started to wake up and pick himself off the floor, "I actually thought I saw dad alive."

But then he heard someone in front of him whistle. And when he looked to see who whistled he saw his father standing in front of him with arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Hey squirt, try not to faint this time alright?", the silver haired Devil Hunter said, with a bit of humor in his voice.

"What- when- where- HOW IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU ALIVE?!?!?!", Naruto yelled out, finally deciding on what to say.

Dante laugh slightly and said, "Well kid I'm not technically alive, what you see here is my spirit simply coming into its true form instead of being in its devil arm form."

Naruto looked completely lost.

Dante sweat dropped at his son's confused expression.

"You have no idea what hell I'm talking about, do you.", Dante stated, it wasn't a question.

"Nope."

Dante sighed, "Well did you listen to my note upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what I said about what happens when a demon dies?", Dante asked exasperated.

"Yeah you either get a Devil Arm or rarely even get a really cool new power.", Naruto said remembering what the note said.

Dante nodded in satisfaction, "Well there are times when a Devil Arm can go back to the form it had before it was defeated like if its owner gives it permission or if it gains enough power to reform to its old self."

Naruto nodded to show that he understood.

"OK now tell me, have you been trained in the ninja arts?", Dante asked.

"You bet! How else am I supposed to kick ass and take names?!", Naruto said.

Dante laughed, his boy had spunk.

And, oh how he liked spunk.

"OK kid, calm down, that's a good thing, now you don't have to waste time learning about chakra and what not."

Naruto looked confusedly at his father, "Huh? Why's that?"

"Simple.", Dante said, "You, your brother, and Lady's daughter, Hinata, all have a second chakra apart from your normal ones."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "We have _two _chakras?!", the red eyed boy said shocked.

"Yep.", Dante said, "Your second chakra is known as youki(sp?)."

"Youki,", Dante continued as he started to pace in a small circle, "is far more damaging and potent than regular chakra and is by far harder to control too, so if you were to do a jutsu using your youki the jutsu's power would be increased ten-fold at _least_."

Naruto jaw dropped, ten-_fold_, his second chakra would increase a jutsu's power _ten-fold _at_ minimum_?!

"Also youki is stronger than normal chakra so your going to be able to use more powerful jutsu with the same amount of youki as it would take for a normal person to do the transformation jutsu. Youki is also something that only one with a devil's blood, like us, can use with any side effects, so if someone who doesn't have devil's blood, uses youki then they will either then 1) die or 2) be extremely injured."

Naruto nodded in understanding, after finally recovering from learning how powerful his second chakra was.

"Now then,", Dante said as he snapped his fingers and another door appeared behind him at the end of the hallway, "follow me."

The silver haired Devil Hunter then turned on his heel and calmly walked towards the door, his silver haired son right behind him.

)Other Side of the Door(

Once the two were on the other side of the door Naruto noticed that they were in what looked like the top of a tower, a very, _very_ _tall _with statues along the edges of the sides of the tower(the very top of the Temen-ni-gru).

There were two more doors to his right, one blue, while the other was white, and when he looked over his shoulder he saw that the door that he had come out of was red, just like the one he had went into to get to the hallway leading to where ever the hell he was.

But the oddest thing was that there were only the doors, nothing more, in-between them but the stone statues, there was absolutely nothing visibly behind them except for some slightly shimmering air, Naruto also dully noted that it was twilight out, and twilight is used because the sun could not be seen in any direction.

"Hey kid!", Dante shouted from behind him, "Got somethin' really cool over here for ya!"

His father wanted give him something really cool? YAY! Naruto quickly turned around and just barely dodged the punch his father threw at his head.

"The hell?!", Naruto shouted.

Why the hell did his father just try to punch him?! He didn't do shit!

"I'm just trying to see if you're worthy.", Dante answered, casually as he threw another punch at his son.

"Worthy for what?!", Naruto yelled as he dodged the punch.

But before Dante could answer, Sasuke came flying through the blue door and landed on his a yard or two away from the door, followed by Vergil only seconds later throwing a punch towards Sasuke's head, with said blue wearing boy rolling out of the way letting his uncle's punch hit the floor leaving a small web of cracks along with a small dent in the ground.

"Oi! Bastard!", Naruto shouted to his brother as he ducked under a spinning kick from his father, while Sasuke finally got standing and went into a stance of what he could remember from the Uchiha clan's Interceptor Fist, "You OK?!"

"Does it look like I am?!", Sasuke shouted back to his twin, as he glared at his look-alike uncle, waiting for him to make the next move.

And make the next move he did.

Vergil didn't say anything as he charged his nephew, and once he was a foot away he disappeared in a blue, black, and sliver blur, only to reappear right behind Sasuke and land a kick to the back of his head, sending him to the ground.

It was then that Hinata came flying through the white door, and while in the air corrected her position so that she would land on her feet, and once she did she went into her clan's Gentle Fist stance, Byakugan active.

And then, from the other side of the door, walked out a black haired, white skinned woman, who's hair style was very similar to Hinata's, wearing a white leather long sleeved shirt that was parted in the middle with only a white button holding them together showing off her shapely breasts, red gloves, sunglasses, along with a necklace with a red jewel at the end in the shape of a tear drop.

She also had on really, _really_, short white leather shorts that showed off every aspect of her legs her legs, she did have at least one visible scar on each leg along with one small scar across her nose, the extremely short shorts were attached to two belts, that were strapped to three leather rectangular shaped pouches on each side of her hips and one large leather pouch containing who knows what.

"Shall we begin?", the woman asked Hinata.

"Hai.", Hinata said, "Mother."

'_So that's Hinata's mother; Lady.'_, both Naruto and Sasuke thought as Naruto barely dodged a punch from his father and Sasuke attempted to land a kick on his uncle and failed.

Meanwhile Hinata charged her black haired mother and launched a strike at her stomach but missed as Lady sidestepped to her right and kneed her indigo haired daughter in the chest and sent her back a good two feet.

Lady was in front of her daughter in an instant and backhanded her so hard that she slammed into Sasuke and sent both of them crashing into Naruto.

The end result was a very comical tangled heap of arms and legs.

Dante laughed at the sight, "HA HA! Damn Lady, that was nice! HAHAHA!"

Vergil's face was blank but his eyes held a great amount of amusement in them, while Lady's body was shaking with restrained laughter with her hand over mouth, but a few giggles did escape from her.

And after about another three minutes or so of Dante laughing, Vergil watching in amusement, and Lady restraining her full blown laughter, the three thirteen year olds were able to break free of each other.

'_Damn it.'_, Naruto thought, _'They're just playing with us, how can we beat them we've got no weapons besides- wait, of course!'_

"Guys.", Naruto spoke, catching the attention of the other two by him, "I think I've got an idea on how to at least level the playing field here."

"What do you have in mind?", Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't say anything right away, he just balled his hands into fists and held them up to look at them at about eye level, furrowed his brow in concentration, and in a flash of white and blue around his arms the gauntlets that he had gotten from when he killed the two headed wolf demon.

"Devil Arms.", he said showing the gauntlets to the other two.

Both of Hinata's and Sasuke's eyes lit up with realization, of course! How could they not have thought of that! But then Hinata's face became crestfallen.

She didn't have a Devil Arm…

But Naruto seeing her downcast expression, decided to say something.

"Neh, Hinata-chan, you just stay close to me alright, I'll keep you safe.", he said reassuringly as he looked at her.

Hinata smiled slightly and nodded her head a small bit.

"OK then, try to keep up, 'cause I'm gonna be movin' fast."

"Hai!"

Naruto then turned and charged at his father, who was currently gaping, as he was still laughing all the while that the trio had talked, to see that his fellow red wearing son _already _had a Devil Arm.

And for him to see that was, well… surprising. (big ass understatement)

However both Vergil and Lady had seen Naruto pull out his Devil Arm, and both were _very _shocked for a few moments,(which meant that Vergil eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline and Lady almost fell backwards onto her gorgeous ass [I'm a perv, sue me] in shock) but instantly went on guard as Naruto and Hinata charged the gaping Dante, and Sasuke appeared to grow wings and fly high into the air, he was _at least _two-hundred fifty feet in the air.

Meanwhile as Naruto charged his silver haired father he clenched his hands into fists and instantly wind surrounded his right fist and water around his left, and sent a wind covered right towards Dante's head, as the red coat wearing half-breed rolled out of the way from pure instinct, and where head was at just moments before Naruto's fist impacted leaving a small indent of his fist surrounded and overlapped by what looked like sword slashes.

And on impulse Naruto threw a left punch at Dante, whom was now back on his feet and in a battle stance, despite the distance of be five yards away, and a ball of water that was twice the size of a basket ball, shot from his fist nailing Dante in the head, nearly taking said body part off from the shear speed and power from behind it, and sending him flying over towards, Vergil and Lady.

)With Sasuke(

It was only after a few moments of Sasuke taking to the air and analyzing his opponents did he attack by shooting off dozens upon dozens of black energy formed feathers.

Both Vergil and Lady were dodging and weaving away from the feathers only gaining small cuts every now and again that healed at quickly as they came, and most of those were from when a stray feather had cut into Lady's right arm along with Vergil's left and the both gave him a death glare.

Did he not know how hard it was to get blood out of _leather_?! Especially in Lady's case since she's wearing _white _leather! It's monstrously hard to get blood off of white leather!! Did he not know that?!?!

But because they did stop and glare at him it gave him the chance to send a hail storm of feathers at them, that sliced into them just cutting them up more and getting even _more_ blood on them.

Needless to say they got even more pissed off because of four reasons.

1) They had to clean their clothes of the blood.

2) They had to repair their clothes.

3) They all(meaning Lady, Vergil and Dante) agreed they were only going to use Taijutsu on the others.(It will be explained later on)

4) And finally, they weren't allowed to seriously injure, maim, and/or kill them.

Henceforth…

It sucked donkey balls to be them at the moment.

Sasuke smirked as he continued to shoot off demonically charged feather after demonically charged feather at them in a supposedly random way, but if you were at Sasuke's view point you would see him guiding the two Devil Hunters towards their fellow red wearing Devil Hunter bit by bit.

'_Too easy.'_, Sasuke thought, and the smirk he had on his face only grew when he noticed Naruto seem to notice what he was doing, smirk, and then started to slowly guide and/or push him closer to his twin brother and scantly dressed female friend, with Hinata quickly catching on and helping with quick hit and run tactics by either sealing off a tenketsu (sp?)point or landing a quick Gentle Fist strike to his mid section somewhere.

But then Sasuke saw his twin nail their father in the head with a water ball and send him flying towards Vergil and Lady landing about only two feet in front of them spitting up water and a small bit of saliva from the ball of water that had gotten him in the head as some of it had gotten into his mouth.

"Hinata!", Naruto yelled.

"Right!", Hinata yelled back, as she somehow instantly appeared in front of her mother with her right hand glowing with chakra, she then landed an overly powerful Gentle Fist strike to her mother's chest.

While Hinata was doing the wings from Sasuke's Devil Arm shattered into millions of black demonically charged feathers and shot at Vergil with blinding speed, far too fast far him to dodge, the feathers impaled him from all angles.

Naruto had also decided to finish the fight as well, as he his two clenched fists together and created an all ice version of Rebellion, and ran it through Dante's chest while he was still coughing out a bit water and spit, and the last thought Dante had before the ice sword impaled him was, _'Aw shit.'_

But then all of the them seemed to realize what it was that they just did and they all thought the same thing, _'Oh God, did I just…'_

There trains of thought were interrupted by three balls of light coming out of Dante, Vergil, and Lady's bodies and race towards Naruto, Sasuke(who is on the ground since he doesn't have any wings), and Hinata respectively, and the moment they came into contact with them a bright light engulfed them, and once the light faded the feathers that had impaled Vergil were gone and Sasuke's flying Devil Arm was now in its 'dormant' state and Yamato was now in Sasuke's left hand again sheath and all.

Naruto's gauntlets were gone but Rebellion of placed safely on his back.

But this time Hinata had something in her hands as well, and her clothes had somehow changed too.

Hinata was now wearing a white top that hugged her curves slightly with a leather strap over her left shoulder that was attached to a belt around her waist that were holding up similar pouches like her mother's outfit did save for the very large one on the very back and also that these were plaid in design along with dark blue short shorts that were practically see-through and there were also three odd metal looking weapons she had on her, one on the front of her pelvis, one attached to her rear, and one final one attached to the leather strap on her shoulder that dwarfed the other two in comparison and had a blade at what appeared to be the front of it.(Lady's look from DMC 3)

"What the hell?", Naruto mumbled when he saw Hinata's sudden new look, as Hinata herself was checking out her new clothing.

Where in god's name did she get them? No, where _did _they come from would be a far better question.

"Sexy.", Hinata mumbled, causing the two other boys to face fault.

'Sexy' was all she had to say about her new look? Well it was sexy, but-

_Clack_

come on really now!

_Clack_

She honestly couldn't have said anything else?

_Clack clack_

She couldn't have said something shocked like, 'Wha-?!' or 'What the hell?'

_Clack clack clack_

AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT 'CLACKING' NOISE?!

Naruto could tell that the 'clacking' was coming behind him, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw nothing… in any direction.

_Clack_

Where the hell was that clacking coming from?!

"Brother?", Sasuke suddenly asked while staring at skull on Rebellion.(Naruto's facing away from them)

"What?!", Naruto snapped looking over his shoulder at his twin.

"Um… look at Rebellions guard.", Sasuke said while pointing at said guard.

"Huh?", Naruto took Rebellion off his back and looked at its guard.

_Clack_

The skull mouth on the guard was opening and closing with a resounding '_clack_' each time it closed.

'_The hell does-'_, Naruto stopped his thought as soon as he remembered what his father had told him about Devil Arms.

'_Does this mean that dad wants to come and talk to us.'_, the red eyed boy thought.

_Clack_

"Um… I give you permission to return to your original form?", Naruto said uncertainly, it actually coming out as more of a question than a statement.

Yet it worked.

In a brief flash of red and black light Rebellion had disappeared and now standing a few feet away was Dante.

He simply said three words that meant so much more than the trio of genin could ever realize.

"You are worthy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehehe little cliffhanger there for ya.**

**So? Good? Bad?**

**Review!!**


	6. Arrival

**Hey ya people sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, school has kept me busy (god I hate school… T__T) Oh well at least it's Winter Break!**

**So without further-a-do, here's chapter 6!!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

"_Um… I give you permission to return to your original form?", Naruto said uncertainly, it actually coming out as more of a question than a statement._

_Yet it worked._

_In a brief flash of red and black light Rebellion had disappeared and now standing a few feet away was Dante._

_He simply said three words that meant so much more than the trio of genin could ever realize._

"_You are worthy."_

Currently

"W-Worthy?", Naruto stammered out slightly, a bit confused as to what his father said, "What do you mean 'worthy'?"

"That's something you should be able to figure out on your own.", Dante said as he disappeared in a flash of black and red and Rebellion had reappeared again safely on Naruto's back.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD?!?!", Naruto shouted as he violently ripped Rebellion off his back and slammed it into the ground, _very hard_, leaving a small web of cracks in its wake.

"Brother, calm yourself!", Sasuke snapped at his twin, "Just calm down and try _thinking_ for a change you baka."

"Hell's that supposed to mean Bastard!"

"I'm saying to try and figure out what father meant instead of bashing him against the ground.", Sasuke's words had effectively calmed Naruto down as he placed Rebellion onto his back again and started to figure out what Dante had meant, and if anyone had had been looking at Rebellion at the time they would've seen anime-style tears coming out of its 'eye sockets' and rolling down its 'face'.

"Know what, screw this!", Naruto snapped after a minuet of thinking with no results coming to mind, "Let's just go and figure it out later!"

The other two members of the yet-to-be formed Team 7 both let out small sighs at Naruto's little out burst, but nonetheless agreed and followed after the silver-haired boy who was walking towards a circular object that was emitting a small a pillar of light, that had appeared when the blond had said he wanted to leave.

When Naruto stepped on the circular object he disappeared in brief flash of light, his world blurring, to then find himself standing outside the door to _The Office_.

'_That felt weird…'_, he thought, as Sasuke and Hinata appeared behind him.

"That was freaky.", the blue wearing boy said aloud.

"No kidding.", the female of the three said.

"Okaaaaay… how 'bout we talk about the freakiness of… whatever that _thing_ was tomorrow after we meet with our sensei.", Naruto said getting the attention of the other two, "'Cause I'm feeling beat right now, so lets go home and get some sleep."

Naruto statement was only enforced by him yawning, which as contagious, as Hinata and Sasuke yawned, also.

"Jackass's right, we're all tired from the fight with Father, Uncle, and Lady-san.", Sasuke said tiredly, he then let out a second yawn, as testament of how tired he was.

They all quickly made their way out of the cave that concealed the door to _The Office_. Just like with the tower they were all on top of not even a few minuets ago it was twilight out, showing that the sun was setting.

And after a moment or two of admiring the now multi-colored sky, they kept on going. And after about another ten or so minuets of walking, Naruto held out a hand for them to stop.

"What is it?", his brother asked.

"Do you guys here that?", the red eyed boy asked.

It was then that they all heard a small rustle coming from the bushes and trees around them.

Both Sasuke and Hinata tensed. "What was that?", Hinata said to the other two.

"I don't know.", Sasuke said.

Then what it was that was rustling causing the rustling came out of hiding.

They were clearly not human, their bodies looked to be made out a bunch of rags that were quickly and very badly sewn together and on each one either one arm or one leg was replaced with a what looked like an old executioner's blade. They looked like deadly and deformed scarecrows.

And there were _two_ _dozen_ of them.

"What the hell are these things?", Naruto voiced, as he took his father's old sword off his back and got into a ready stance.

"No clue.", his brother said as he crouched slightly and put his hand on Yamato's hilt, and Hinata, despite the fact she had no idea what it was, reached for the odd weapon on her back, getting ready to fight if necessary.

"Well what ever these things are I doubt they're here to be friends.", Naruto said as the scarecrow-like creatures closed in on the three as they put their backs to each other in the triangle formation.

But they weren't close enough as a portal opened up behind them, in the middle of their formation, and out rose up from it was another one of the 'scarecrows', the executioner's blade replacing its left arm. And the three partial-demons all snapped their heads back, shocked, to see a 'scarecrow' right behind them and in a position to swing its 'arm' and do a good bit of damage to all of them.

And then what sounded like a thunder clap echoed in the ears of the 'scarecrows' and the three partial-demons…

Save for the 'scarecrow' in the middle of their formation, that one never heard anything ever again, as its head was blown off.

"Pathetic.", a voice said from the trees, and all who were present turned their heads to the sound of the voice.

What they saw was a man with blue eyes and slightly messy silver hair wearing blue-purple trench coat with a red hoodie/vest underneath it and a navy blue muscle shirt underneath that, along with blue jeans and brown boots.

He had a body-length sword on his back that looked somewhat like a cleaver with an odd shaped hit and had an odd metal weapon, that resembled the ones Hinata had, in his left hand as the arm attached to said hand was fully extended forward, there was a small bit of smoke trailing off the end of the weapon that was pointed toward the group.

Yet the most noticeable thing about he man was his right arm, it looked like it more belonged on a demon than a human. It looked like the skin was glowing blue and scaled, covered by red bone-like armor.

'_Who is this guy?'_, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all wondered. The 'scarecrows', however, all seemed to know who this man was though, as most were backing up in fear, but some ten or so were bravely (stupidly) moving forward toward the silver haired man.

'_Idiots'_, the man thought. He then put his odd metal weapon away and grabbed his blade from his back with his left hand he sped forward and let out a horizontal slash at two 'scarecrows' sending them back along with one other, while crying out, "Streak!"

He then put his sword on his back and pulled out his odd metal weapon again and twice more it sounded like thunder clapped and one 'scarecrow' had found its head blown off while another found its left arm in searing pain.

And the one that came up behind the man in attempt to get the drop on him while about five others circled around him, found one of his legs in the grasp of the man's right hand and then being twirled around slamming it into it fellow badly-sewn-together friends sending them flying before he threw the one in his hand towards some of the few who were smart enough to back away from the man, the blade that replaced the thrown 'scarecrow's' arm had also impaled the face of another, killing it.

It was then that the badly sewn scarecrows decided to get smart and run. Portals opened up underneath each 'scarecrow' they all sunk into them leaving no trace that they were ever there aside from the quickly disintegrating corpses of their brothers.

"Damn, Scarecrows.", the silver haired man mumbled, "Always so annoying."

"OI!"

"Huh?", the man turned around to see Naruto looking at him like he wanted some answers.

"Alright pal, who or what are you, and what the hell were those things you just fought off?!", Naruto demanded rather loudly.

His teammates were looking at like he nuts. The guy in front of them had just fought off over a dozen of… what-ever those things were, and Naruto was demanding things out of the guy.

'_Brother either has balls of iron or he is seriously an idiot.'_, Sasuke thought..

However the man looked slightly amused. "Well kid ya got balls, demanding shit out of me, I'll give you that.", the man said with a smirk, "But I guess you get that damn trait out of Dante, right?"

The three partial demons all stiffened. This guy knew about Dante? Now they all had some questions.

"Bet you're wondering who the hell I am right now.", the man said, "Name's Nero, I'm an old friend of your guys' parents."

"You… you knew our parents?", Naruto asked shocked.

"Yep.", Nero said, "And let me tell you; Dante was _annoying as hell_."

Rebellion started clacking instantly. Nero looked at it oddly.

'_The hell?'_, Nero thought. Then a flash of black and red came from the sword, and when it cleared it revealed Dante standing there with his arms crossed and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"_Who's_ annoying now, Nero?", the red wearing Devil Hunter asked, "I don't think I quite heard you right."

"Wha-?! You?!?! You're supposed to be _dead_!!", Nero shouted in shear shock.

Dante snorted, "Yeah right Kid, if you want to call someone annoying, call Vergil annoying."

Then a blue and white flash erupted from Yamato, and Vergil was then standing in front of Sasuke and was looking at Dante with a raised eyebrow.

"You believe me to be annoying?", he asked in a cold voice.

"Damn straight I do!", Dante responded as turned to look at his twin.

And Nero… looked like he was about to faint.

Which he did after about five more seconds.

"_Nice."_, Hinata heard someone say. She snapped her head around looking for whoever it was that just spoke. It appeared the others didn't hear anything.

'_Who…'_, the Hyuga Heiress thought.

"_Don't worry I'll explain later."_, the voice said, _'Just go home and get some sleep, I'll tell you everything in the morning."_

"Okaaaaay…", Dante said as he looked at the unconscious Nero adn kicked it lightly, "Should we just leave the poor idiot there or what?"

Vergil smacked his brother over the head, "No, we take him back with us, now help me carry him."

"Fine.", Dante grumbled, he then bent down and slung one of Nero's arms over his shoulders and Vergil did the same with his other arm.

"Well lets go.", Dante sighed as he and Vergil stood up and walked off dragging Nero with them, the three partial-demons following them, and Hinata still wondering who it was she heard.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you all like this chapter! And I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**


	7. Kyrie and Sensei

**Hey everyone one I'm back with chapter seven!! Sorry it took me so long! God damn school…**

**I don't own DMC or Naruto, 'cause if I owned DMC I would have let the public know if a fifth game was coming out already.**

* * *

_Previously _

"_Okaaaaay…" Dante said as he looked at the unconscious Nero, "Should we just leave the poor idiot there or what?"_

_Vergil smacked his brother over the head, "No, we take him back with us, now help me carry him."_

"_Fine.", Dante grumbled, he then bent down and slung one of Nero's arms over his shoulders and Vergil did the same with his other arm._

"_Well lets go.", Dante sighed as he and Vergil stood up and walked off dragging Nero with them, the three partial-demons following them, and Hinata still wondering who it was she heard._

Currently

"Gah! Finally!" Dante said as he saw the gates of Konoha ahead of them, "_The Office_ being far away from Konoha may be good for hiding it, but not good for having to carry Nero from there to here!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have shown yourself to him Dante." Vergil said blankly to his red wearing brother.

"Shut up!" it was then that Sasuke noticed something up ahead by the gate.

He voiced his question aloud, "What's that?"

The others all directed their gaze to where Sasuke was looking.

"Wait… is that…?" Dante mumbled as he squinted trying to make out the figure in the distance by the gate.

He was barely able to make out red auburn hair and white clothing, "It _is_ her!"

Dante then took Nero off his and Vergil's shoulders grabbed him by the front of his trench coat and started shaking him while yelling, "WAKE THE HELL UP KID!!!!"

Dante was launched backward thanks to a punch from, a now awake, Nero's Devil Bringer.

"Do _not _call me 'kid'!!" Nero snapped at him.

"I guess you don't want to know that your girl is just ahead of us by the gate then", Dante said as he picked himself off the ground.

"Huh? Kyrie's…?" Nero trailed off looking ahead towards the gate, squinting his eyes so he could make out the figure standing by it.

"Hey brats!" Nero said addressing the three partial-demons behind him, "C'mon there's someone I want you to meet."

The three young thirteen years old all nodded and followed after Nero, but not before Dante and Vergil turned back into Devil Arms and went back to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Nero-san?" Hinata asked.

"Just Nero, I hate honorifics." Nero said to her.

Hinata nodded, "OK, Nero then, who is it you want us to meet?"

"My wife." the devil hunter said simply.

Naruto heard an ear splitting, 'WHHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?' ringing inside his head, he clutched his pounding noggin in pain and groaned aloud.

The other three looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I swear I just heard dad's voice screaming out in an incredibly load 'what' inside my head." Naruto said with another groan.

"Do you need a slice of Medical Pizza?" Sasuke asked.

"Medical Pizza?", both Nero and Hinata asked, Sasuke nodded.

"We made it about two years ago when I came down with a really bad fever; none of the stores would sell us any kind of medicine given our non-existent 'problem' and their own stupidity."

Sasuke felt Yamato start to heat up in his hand and Rebellion started clacking ominously and Kalina Ann started to hum slightly, Nero on the other hand growled and mumbled, "Arrogant bastards, even Scarecrows treat their young with love and care."

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, "Naruto started making a… _healthy_ pizza made of all kinds nutritional things, like carrots and lettuce."

Sasuke let out an involuntary shiver at the thought of a _healthy _pizza, of course Nero's thoughts were, _'Carrots? Lettuce? On _pizza_? Oh God…'_

"Well once it was done Naruto literally forced it down my throat, and after it was mostly digested I was nearly completely better, and any other kind of illness we came down with afterwards the Medical Pizza actually worked every time."

"You're joking." Nero said not believing what he was hearing.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'm entirely serious."

"Never thought junk food could be used as medicine." Nero said as he scratched his head, pizza being a medicine definitely made him hear everything right then.

"Still, Brother are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now." Naruto replied, "Let's keep going."

They all then continued walking Nero being in the lead, Naruto still heard a grumbling in the back of his head.

By now they were getting close to the gate and they were beginning to be able to make out just who was at the gate. It was a woman with red auburn hair in a high pony tail and light brown eyes she was in a white dress and black boots. (If you want a better description go to DMC wiki)

The woman smiled at Nero when she saw him.

"Nero!" she called as she waved at him.

Nero returned the wave with his human arm, despite Kyrie having accepted him and him being a half-demon he was still a little uncomfortable using it around her even if was only a simple gesture like a wave.

When they had gotten close enough Kyrie rapped her arms around Nero's neck and gave him peck on the lips which Nero returned a little more forcefully.

An awkward cough from Sasuke stopped them from going any further. Kyrie removed her arms from around Nero's neck and clasped them behind her back.

Nero let out an odd sound like he was clearing his throat. "Guys-" Hinata gave him a tiny glare, "Err- and girl, this is my wife, Kyrie."

Kyrie gave a small bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you three."

Nero smiled a bit, "And Kyrie, this here is Naruto and Sasuke Sparda, Dante's brats, and Hinata Hyuga, Lady's girl."

At the brats comment both Naruto and Sasuke bristled a tiny bit while Rebellion clacked a few times, most likely a warning.

Nero rolled his eyes at the sentient sword that was actually Dante. _'I'll just kick his ass if he comes out.'_ Nero thought.

'_Easy now dad,'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'don't want Kyrie fainting like Nero.'_

Naruto could have sworn he heard a small mumbled 'fine' in the back of his head. He gave his head a small shake, there was no way Dante could have said anything in his sword form… right?

"Well alright you kids," Nero said getting their attention, "I think it's time you all head back home alright?"

"Want some alone time do you?" Sasuke teased. Nero was about to make a bit of a 'protest' to that statement when Sasuke spoke again with a shrug, "Well whatever, not my business.

Sasuke walked past them his expression calm, Naruto followed along with Hinata trailing only a small bit behind.

Nero found his voice well after they were out of sight, "GOD-DAMN BRATS!!!"

* * *

"Hey you guys hear something?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"Well it did sound like Nero shouting something." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded, "It sounded like him. Maybe something upset him."

"Maybe." Naruto said, "I get the feeling it might have been us."

"And why would you think that?" Hinata asked him.

The silver haired boy shrugged, "Not sure, just a feeling."

"You know," Hinata said, "You two still are in your real forms."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped walking. "We are?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nodded, "You are."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't close their eyes this time and merely thought about returning back to the forms that everyone was used to seeing. And Naruto was suddenly struck by red and black lightning and Sasuke was encased in blue and white fire. Both the lightning and fire lasted only a moment before Naruto again looked like a blond midget and Sasuke looked like an emo with black duck-ass styled hair.

"I really like your real forms better, just for reference." Hinata told them.

They both gave a small shrug. "Sorry but you'll have to live with it for now." Naruto said.

Hinata gave a mental sigh but said nothing. She then took notice that they were at an intersection.

"My home is this way." Hinata said as she pointed down the road to her left, "So this is where we part ways."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and continued on the path they were traveling on before while Hinata turned left and they all went back to their respective homes.

"Hey Brother?" Naruto asked, "What do you think was all in those scrolls dad and Uncle Vergil left us, I mean that seal that let us talk to them and that map was all there was, there has to be more given the size of them."

"I agree." Sasuke nodded, "We should take a look when we get back home we should still have around an hour or so of sunlight left by then."

Naruto then punched Sasuke in the arm and ran ahead, "Race ya!!"

"You're on!" Sasuke shouted as he ran after his twin.

* * *

"Halt!" one of the two Hyuga guards at the front gate to the Hyuga mansion called as they saw someone approaching, "State your business."

"Are you two idiots as blind as you happen to look?" Hinata said rudely as she put a hand on her hip.

Both guards' eyes widened, "Hi-Hinata-sama?"

"Who did you think I was?" Hinata asked blankly wondering on how intelligent the guards were.

Hinata walked past them, "Excuse me as I have to go tease my cold hearted father on how he always stuttered and blushed around mother when he was younger."

She started whistling a happy tune as she went inside the mansion to go find her father and completely embarrass him. She found out from a Hyuga branch member that her father was in a meeting with the clan elders currently and couldn't be disturbed.

Hinata kindly thanked the branch member, and went in the direction of the meeting room, she would not only get the chance to embarrass her father but also in front of the clan elders, oh life was good to her!

* * *

"Alright let's take a look." Naruto said as he plopped down on the couch and unsealed his and his brother's scrolls and set them on the coffee table in front of them.

They both opened their scrolls past the two halves of symbol for 'SPARDA' and the first thing they saw were writing that looked to be instructions. They both read through it and realized that they said the same thing, they both started: Youki 101 and How to Unlock it.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They grinned.

'_This'll be fun.'_ they both thought.

(Next Day, Academy)

"Damn last night was exhausting…" Naruto said as he all but fell into his seat next to Sasuke completely beat, the latter looking ever-so-slightly tired.

"Unlocking Youki is much harder than it sounds." Sasuke mumbled.

"Apparently that warning that said if you where ten or older in human years then unlocking Youki would be hard wasn't just a joke." the brothers hung their heads with heavy sighs.

"Although some of that stuff was ridiculous!" Naruto said, "What does having to drink two gallons of ice cold beer upside down in a handstand have to do with anything then wolfing down seventy olive topping only pizzas in less than one minute have to do with anything!?!?"

"We come from a very odd family my brother." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded. Rebellion gave a clack next to Naruto.

"Is father agreeing or chiding us?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Hell if I know."

_Clack, clack, clack_

"Yep he's chiding us alright." Naruto said, the two of them noticed other kids starting to file into the room and Rebellion thankfully stopped clacking so no attention would be drawn to it.

But it was then that Sasuke noticed the chair to his right was still empty…

Meaning a fan girl could take it…

"Brother…" Sasuke whimpered slightly, "Please tell me that Hinata will be here soon."

Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly, "What's the matter with you?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to the empty chair next to him and Naruto's gaze followed his and he latched onto his train of thought and rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot."

Naruto stood up and placed Sasuke in his seat while he took Sasuke's old one.

"O-Oh…" Sasuke stumbled pathetically.

Naruto shook his head, "There are times when I wonder, Sasuke."

"Shut up." Sasuke turned away, "I could say the same about you."

"Shall I give you to the fan girls?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Sasuke glared at him but said nothing knowing that his twin might actually come through with his threat.

"OI NARUTO-BAKA STOP THREATING MY SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screeched at him making the brothers' ears ring.

"Urg. Naruto, do you think we could rip out the banshee's voice box?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth his ears still ringing.

Before Naruto could answer Sakura was grabbed by her long hair and thrown to the other side of the room landing on top of another student.

"God, does she ever shut up?" Hinata drawled as she sat next to Naruto setting Kalina Ann next to her.

"That was a good throw." Naruto told her as the ringing in his ears finally began to recede.

"No kidding." Sasuke agreed, "Who do you think our sensei is going to be?"

"As long as it's not a pervert I don't really care." Naruto responded.

"I'm sure that who ever it is was very carefully thought out so they could help us with our weaknesses and help better our strengths and make sure we work together." Hinata said.

"I doubt that." Sasuke told them, "Given the way the village and the Council thinks of Naruto and myself I wouldn't be surprised if they stuck us with some incompetent recently promoted green horn jonin."

Naruto nodded with a small frown, "But I don't think the Hokage himself would allow that to happen."

"Naruto-kun's right," Hinata said, "The Hokage would never let some fresh jonin lead a genin team."

"I suppose you're right." Sasuke relented, "But if he didn't have any power over whom to pick the council would give us the freshest jonin that they have that got promoted because of who he is instead of skill."

Naruto growled, "Heads would roll if that ever happened."

"Alright everyone settle down!!" Iruka called as he came into the room followed by eight other people.

"These here are the jonin sensei that will be leading the teams." Iruka explained, he gave them all a quick look and noticed that one was missing. He voiced his thought.

The jonin looked at one another and collectively sighed.

"Kakashi…" a woman with black hair and red eyes sighed, "Always late. I feel sorry for whoever has him as a sensei."

"Alright now everyone I'm going to call out the team numbers and the jonin sensei will step forward and take the teams away for their first team meeting." Iruka explained to all of them, but before he could start he heard footsteps coming from the hallway and stopping in front of the door, it opened to reveal a jonin with silver gravity defying hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face, and his head band tilted over his left eye seemingly being used as a makeshift eye patch.

All of the jonin and Iruka that knew of Kakashi and his lateness were definitely stunned beyond recognition; Kakashi was on time for something that wasn't of great importance.

But they noticed something was wrong Kakashi looked relaxed at first glance but to a trained eye one could see that Kakashi was tense.

"Get in line with the others." a voice said from behind him. Kakashi walked forward stiffly revealing that a large sword was pointed at the base of his spine and the one holding the sword was…

'_Nero?'_ Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all thought. The hell was Nero doing here?

Nero removed his sword from Kakashi's back once he was in line with the others and the devil hunter went and stood next to the desk that the three partial devils were sitting at and put his sword on his back, they briefly noted that his Devil Bringer was wrapped up from view.

"Now if you're ever late again," Nero said to Kakashi, he gripped Red Queen's handle and twisted it so it gave out a loud 'roar', "Then you'll find my sword piercing a very 'delicate' place."

Kakashi gulped as he nodded showing that he understood.

"Well dolphin-boy?" Nero addressed Iruka, "You gonna get on with this or what?"

Iruka shook himself and realized he wasn't dreaming and Kakashi was actually on time for once, "Uh… right."

The chunin cleared his throat, "Alright Team 1..."

Iruka continued until he reached Team 7 which was where Nero had him paused.

He handed him a note. "From the Hokage." he told him.

Iruka took the note and quickly read it over his eyes widening slightly as he did, he cleared his throat again, "Alright both of Team 7's sensei step forward."

Kakashi took a step forward and Nero looked at the three partial devils. "Come one you three." he told them.

"Wait." Naruto said, "You and the Cyclops over there are our sensei?"

"Did you think I could leave your training to not only one: a pervert," Nero said to them, Hinata twitched at the 'pervert' part, "But two: someone as weak as him and you three know what I'm talking about."

"Both points are through sensei." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Yep the other guy is a weak, late, perverse, one-eyed S.O.B." Naruto said cheerily as he stood from his seat. Hinata following suit as she nodded in agreement to Naruto's words.

"You really are Dante's kid!' Nero laughed as he gestured for the three to follow him, "Come on guys, to the roof."

"Hey wait!" Kakashi called as went after them, "Do you have any idea who I am?!" (Yeah Kakashi's gonna be an ass)

They all followed after Nero up to the roof the three genin sat on the steps while Kakashi leaned against the rail trying to look bored while Nero stood with his arms crossed next to the railing.

"Well alright then let's all introduce ourselves." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"I'll start us off." Nero said, "My name is Nero Sparda, my likes are my wife, rock and heavy metal music, my wife's incredible cooking, and kicking demonic ass, my dislikes are Dante's attitude, annoying Scarecrows, and having to read long as hell books that I find unnecessary, my hobbies are spending time with my wife, listening to my music, and -as of now- coming up with new ways to torture my three new students, and dreams for the future-not telling."

Rebellion let out a small quiet 'clack' at hearing the crack at its true self and Kakashi stiffened some at the 'Scarecrow' part thinking Nero was talking about him although he was disturbed a bit when Nero mentioned demons.

"Alright then red eyes go ahead." Nero said.

Kakashi thought the devil hunter was talking to Sasuke given him being an 'Uchiha' but was surprised and confused when Sasuke made not movement to respond and it was Naruto that spoke.

"My name is Naruto Sparda." Naruto said surprising Kakashi, "My likes are my brother here,"

Naruto gave Sasuke's shoulder a small pat as the other teen smiled a small bit, surprising Kakashi further, the partial devil continued, "My likes are also pizza, my father, badass swords, Hinata-chan, and training until I drop with Bastard as a partner. My dislikes are pizza with olives, Bastard getting the last slice of pizza, and people who judge others before they get to know them. My hobbies are training, eating pizza, and beating the crap out of Sasuke when we're training."

Sasuke snorted at his brother.

"And finally my dreams for the future are to make my father proud and show everyone in this hellhole village that they're wrong about me and Brother being the god damn Kyuubi!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi's blood ran cold at the mention of the Kyuubi, _'So they really do know.'_

But the reactions of Hinata and Nero were not as he expected, they were both smiling at Naruto and Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder a small grin on his face and Rebellion, Yamato, and Kalina Ann all let out a soft glow the couldn't be seen in the current light plus a bit of warmth emanated from them.

"Alright twin-in-blue." Nero said, "You're up."

"My name is Sasuke Sparda." Sasuke introduced, "My likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future are basically the same as Brother's."

'_Short and sweet eh?'_ Nero thought, "OK, Lady's girl, you're last."

'_Lady?'_ Kakashi thought, things kept getting more and more confusing.

"My name is Hinata Ann," Hinata said, surprising everyone.

'_She took up her mother's maiden name?'_ Nero thought, _'Well now ain't that gonna mess up more than a few peoples' heads.'_

"My likes," Hinata continued, "Are cinnamon buns, flowers, my mother, and my teammates, my dislikes are the bastard elders both of Konoha and my clan, my idiot -and as of last night-embarrassed and shocked father, and _perverts._"

She said the last part while giving Kakashi a glare that he pretended to be oblivious to.

"And my hobbies and dreams our for me to know." Hinata finished.

Nero nodded, "Good well now that's everyone-"

Kakashi cleared his throat, and Nero rolled his eyes.

"You name is Kakashi and you're an open pervert and that's all we need to know." Nero said annoyed.

"Do you know who I am you bastard?" Kakashi asked not being very fond of Nero.

"You're a perv that copied all his jutsu from others from an implanted Sharingan eye and is completely worthless." Nero told him, "That's who you are."

Kakashi's hand twitched towards his kunai holster…

And he suddenly found Blue Rose in his face.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked.

"You never hear of a gun ya bitch?"

Kakashi's expression was one of confusion.

"I'll take that as a no." Nero pointed his customized gun at the steps next to the genin and-

BANG

A nice chunk of concrete had been blown off the steps scaring everyone and Kakashi found himself staring down the still smoking end of the gun a second time.

"Now do you think I can shoot fast then you can pull out one of your little metal twigs on me?" Nero's voice dared the copy-nin to try and find out.

After a moment Nero withdrew Blue Rose and holstered it, "I didn't think so." He addressed his charges.

"Alright guys meet at Training Ground 7 for your first official team meeting at six sharp." Nero glared at Kakashi, "If you're even a second late I'll not only come through with my former threat but I'll also drill you full of hot lead got it…!"

Kakashi wasn't fully sure what he meant by 'hot lead' but could tell it was a threat as bad as him being castrated so he nodded none-the-less.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry this took so long! Please review and let me know what you think and give me the occasional idea!**


	8. Test

**Hey everyone I deeply apologize for the long wait for this chapter but my computer died and it hid my stories really damn deep in its system so it took me awhile to find them! So once again I'm sorry!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry.**

_Previously_

"_Alright guys meet at Training Ground 7 for your first official team meeting at six sharp." Nero glared at Kakashi, "If you're even a second late I'll not only come through with my former threat but I'll also drill you full of hot lead got it…!"_

_Kakashi wasn't fully sure what he meant by 'hot lead' but could tell it was a threat as bad as him being castrated so he nodded none-the-less._

Currently

Hinata sat up with a yawn, the morning sunlight streaming in through her window. She looked about her room and found her clothes discarded on the floor. Strange. She usually wasn't so messy.

Kalina Ann gave hum from the foot of her bed.

"Oh so it's your fault huh?"

The weapon gave another hum.

"Already chiding your little girl, are you?" Hinata sighed as she picked up her clothes and got dressed, she went over and picked up Kalina Ann and strapped it to her back, she then placed the other two weapons from her mother, all guns as had been explained to her last night by Lady, and strapped the ammo pouches around her waist.

She made her way through the Hyuga compound greeting everyone as she went by, they greeted back but were all still disturbed by the new look Hinata had on just as they were when she first came into the compound dressed like that. In-fact the guards almost didn't recognize her when she came up to the front gates that night.

Hiashi was still fidgety from then, all of the younger Hyuga Clan members now knowing that Hinata got the shyness and finger twiddling from him, Neji especially was enjoying himself with the new information and there was no way save for a cold day in hell was he going to let up anytime soon.

Hinata exited the compound and walked to the training grounds and found area number seven where Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting by three wooden stumps.

"Hey," she said as she approached them.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said.

Sasuke gave a small wave in acknowledgment.

"So where's Nero?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know," Sasuke replied, "He should be here soon enough, it's almost six."

"I see you brats got here before us."

The three turned to find a stiffly walking Kakashi and Nero behind him pointing Blue Rose at his head.

"And I see you like threatening the Cyclops." Naruto said.

Nero smirked, "What else will I do with my spare time?"

Kakashi growled.

"Sure he's not a dog?" Sasuke asked.

_Clack clack_

Naruto looked at Rebellion, "He says: 'yes'"

Sasuke heard Vergil chuckle in the back of his head.

Nero pushed Kakashi's head forward a bit before putting Blue Rose away as one last little bit of an insult and slight scare to Kakashi.

"Well?" Hinata asked, "What are we doing?"

"We're doing survival training!" Kakashi said a bit _too _cheery.

"We've done that at already!" Naruto complained, "Me and the Bastard got the best grades in that class!"

Sasuke nodded, "We did. There is no need to go through such already well practiced skills, we can do so on our own time."

"Well not this kind I assure you!" Kakashi said as he pulled out two bells, "You have to get these bells off of-"

"Off of me," Nero interrupted.

"_Excuse _me," Kakashi said, "But this is my test, not some green horn's!"

Nero turned to Kakashi, "Well I don't think that someone like you is fit to administer this test."

Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed, "Is that a threat?"

Nero gripped Red Queen, "Wanna test it out, _punk_?"

"You think you can beat a jonin?" Kakashi taunted, "_Boy_?"

"Yeah," Nero said, "No contest."

Nero revved Red Queen's handle as he drew it from his back, "Streak!"

Kakashi leaped over the horizontal strike and threw a small handful of shuriken at Nero, who in turn whipped around swinging his covered Devil Bringer and all the shuriken bounced off his demonic arm harmlessly.

'_A metal arm guard?' _Kakashi thought, _'Or a small defensive jutsu perhaps?'_

Nero jumped into the air and circular blue platform appeared beneath his feet and he kicked off it and revved Red Queen until it glowed red faintly, "Double Down!"

Kakashi landed on the ground and jumped back before the attack could strike him, and his eye widened some as he witnessed grass, dirt, soil, and flames spew out from where Nero had planted Red Queen.

Nero ripped Red Queen from the ground and dirt and soil flew up, "Don't tell me that's all you got!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed into a slit as he reached for his headband and brought it up revealing his left eye, the iris was red with three comma-like marks around the pupil.

"Sharingan, huh?" Nero asked, he wasn't impressed, "If your thinking of reading my movements or copying my skills your in for a surprised."

Kakashi started forming hand seals: monkey, dragon, rat, bird, ox, snake, dog, tiger, monkey, rabbit, monkey.

Lightning flared to life in Kakashi's hand, "This is my sole original jutsu, the one I made myself years ago!"

Kakashi charged forward the lightning in his hand ripping up the ground as he went, he brought his arm up and shot it forward at Nero, "Raikiri!"

Nero brought up his right arm grabbed the lightning with his Devil Bringer, draining away its energy. He stabbed Red Queen into the ground and grabbed Kakashi flak jacket with his left hand and threw him over his shoulder as the Raikiri died away.

Kakashi landed on his back and looked up at Nero, "How…? How did you…?"

"How did I beat your 'legendary' jutsu that was said to have cut through a lightning bolt?" Nero held up his Devil Bringer, the cloth around it before now in shreds letting the demonic features be apparent to anyone who saw, "With this."

"W-What…?" Kakashi sputtered as he looked upon the demon arm.

"It's personal," Nero said.

Nero kicked the copy-nin over onto his stomach and took the two bells from his pouch and turned toward his students.

"Now then," Nero cleared his throat, "As I said before, your task is to take these bells away from me."

"But there's a catch." Hinata stated.

Nero nodded, "Your right. Two bells for only two of you, meaning one of you will fail."

"What's the big deal about that then?" Sasuke questioned.

"You see, what you all did at the Academy wasn't your actual genin test," Nero explained, "The real test will be administered by the sensei, you pass: you become official genin, you fail: then it's back to the Academy!"

The three partial devils all stared at Nero.

"That's bullshit!" Naruto cried.

Nero shrugged and put the bells in his back pocket, "Sorry kiddo, I didn't make the rules!"

Nero pulled out an alarm clock and put it on a tree stump, "You've got until noon."

"Alright then, ready… START!", the three genin-to-be all leapt away into the forest, "Let's see how they do."

) With the others (

"There's more to it." Hinata said, "I can just tell."

Naruto nodded, him and Sasuke having decided to turn back into their actual selves, his red eyes looked at his two teammates, "There's something wrong about this, I mean there's no way he'd pass just two of us at most like he's saying."

Sasuke meanwhile frowned in thought, both his brother and Hinata were right but what could they do to all pass if only two of them could…

Unless…

"I think I got it!" Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked, "Got what?"

"I think I know how to make all of us pass, that's what!"

"How?" Hinata questioned.

"Like we did with Father, Uncle, and Lady! _Teamwork_!" Sasuke explained, "'Only two us will pass'? He's _trying_ to make us go _against _each other!"

"That," Naruto said, "Is both genius and dirty as all hell! I'm gonna kick his ass after this!"

_Clack clack clack_

"Yeah yeah dad!" Naruto sighed.

"Can you two keep him distracted for a minute or two?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Naruto said confused, "Why?"

I'm gonna try something," Hinata told them, "Mom's going to help."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, they nodded, "Alright we trust you."

Hinata smiled, "Thanks."

"Let's go, Sasuke!"

"Ah."

) Back with Nero (

Nero looked at the clock over on the stump, they had less than half an hour, what were they doing? They should have made a move by now…

Nero turned to the wood stumps, "Alright come one out you two."

Naruto and Sasuke came out from behind the stumps, red and blues looking at Nero.

"About time," Naruto said, "We were when you'd notice."

"Well?" Nero asked as he scanned the area, "Where's Hinata?"

"Not here," Sasuke said, "But you should be more worried about yourself."

"Is that so?" Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sasuke ran forward, Yamato drawn, "Air Trick."

Sasuke disappeared in a blur and appeared next to Nero and tried to cut Nero, who jumped back just to be met with Naruto, "High Time!"

Naruto launched Nero into the air Sasuke jumping up next to him, "Aerial Rave."

Yamato cut into Nero, not deeply but still it made him bleed.

Nero drew Red Queen and slashed at Naruto twice before he spun around like a top in mid-air, "Roulette Spin!"

Naruto and Sasuke were thrown back by the attack into the ground but they both recovered by the time Nero got to the ground.

Naruto flew forward, "Stinger!"

Nero swung down and Rebellion and Red Queen clashed and the impact forced the two weapons back.

Meanwhile Sasuke had taken the chance to jump into the air and activate his second Devil Arm as black wings had spread out fully behind him and black feathers rained down on Nero who jumped and back flipped away.

"You're going to need more than that! Sasuke!" Nero called.

"Then how about this!" A ball of water slammed into Nero's head and he flew yards across the training field before regaining his balance and skidding to a halt.

Sasuke flew over and landed a few feet away, Yamato glowing and crackling with energy.

"Judgment Cut." the icy blue eyed partial devil drew Yamato with blinding speed and a deep cut appeared on Nero's shoulder and again this happened on his leg and chest.

Nero gathered himself up just in time to dodge out of the way a multitude of ice kunai and launch his Devil Bringer's astral arm at Naruto, whom he spotted not too far away, and latch onto him and pull him over.

He saw Sasuke charging forward out of the corner of his eye, "Rapid Slash."

Nero smirked as he grabbed onto Naruto with his demonic arm's power and held him up in front of him just as Sasuke had reached him and instead of cutting into him he cut into Naruto.

"Brother!" Sasuke cried.

Nero didn't give Sasuke another chance to attack nor Naruto a chance to get free and slammed the red eyed twin into the ground hard and forcing Sasuke back a few feet.

Nero then grabbed onto Naruto with his 'normal' demon arm by the leg and twirled him around like he would a Frost before chucking Naruto at his brother and they collided, the two going back even farther.

"Is this all you guys got?" Nero taunted.

Naruto held out Rebellion to Sasuke, "You don't mind to you?"

"No, Jackass," Sasuke replied, practically reading Naruto's mind, "Not at all."

Sasuke took Rebellion and placed it on his back, "Hey, dad."

_Clack_

Nero's eyes narrowed, what were they planning?

Naruto brought his Ice and Water gauntlets and wind swirled around his right and water covered his left, he slammed them together and ice flew down to his legs and covered them in frozen paw-like greaves.

'_Similar to Beowulf.'_ Nero thought having seen the light based gauntlets and greaves before Dante died.

Naruto ran forward wind and water spiraling around him, he threw a punch with his wind covered right and Nero countered by throwing a punch of his own with his Devil Bringer and the two forces collided and exploded.

Nero was sent skidding back while Naruto was throw towards the forest.

And from the dust that was kicked up as a result of the explosion came Sasuke flying through Yamato held in his left and Rebellion pointed forward in his right.

"Stinger!" Sasuke cried.

Nero's Devil Bringer glowed red and he brought out Blue Queen and fired a single shot. The impact of the two bullets imbedding themselves into his body disrupted Sasuke's Stinger and he was forced back and regained his balance.

Then the bullet's combusted in a burst of flame that sent Sasuke up into the air, and Nero Snatched him back over.

He was about to pull Red Queen from his back when a burst of condensed water slammed squarely into his shoulder and was followed by two more one in his uninjured leg and another in his stomach.

He had barely enough time to register icy claws heading for him before they raked him across the face. The former Order member hissed in pain as his sight was clouded by his own blood.

"How's that!" Nero heard Naruto call from somewhere in front of him, he couldn't exactly where in front of him, but definitely in front of him.

"Come on, man!" Naruto taunted, "Don't tell me I blinded you!"

From the trees Hinata smirked, Nero was plenty close enough and his sight had become impaired.

Perfect.

Hinata pointed Kalina Ann at Nero and lined him up.

"_Yes," _Lady's voice said in her mind, _"Just like that, now, pull the trigger."_

'_Try this on…'_ Hinata thought as she pulled the trigger and the recoil of the missile leaving the modified rocket launcher had nearly sent the weapon flying out of Hinata's hands.

A whistling noise hit Nero's ears and he turned his head to trees to just barely make out a missile heading straight for him, "Oh… shit…"

BOOM!

The missile hit dead on and Nero was sent flying and slammed into the trunk of a tree and he saw stars for a moment and once he got himself back to reality he looked up to see Yamato and Rebellion pointed at his neck both of which where in their respective wielder's hands.

"Sorry kids but there's still time left," Nero chuckled, "I actually didn't think I'd have to use this but I guess I underestimated you three."

Nero closed his eyes and concentrated and his entire body glowed and Yamato did so in response before leaving Sasuke's grip and flying into Nero's demonic arm.

"What?"

The moment Yamato entered Nero's grasp was when power exploded from Nero's body and he stood up as his wounds instantly steamed shut, a large demonic transparent blue figure with no legs floating behind him.

Naruto and Sasuke and, from the trees, Hinata all stared both in awe and fear.

Nero grinned, **"What's wrong kids? Cat got your tongues?"**

Rebellion's clacking went insane and from a burst of red and black Dante was standing in front of Naruto and Sasuke protectively.

"You've resorted to using Devil Trigger on a bunch kids?" Dante glared, "Seems to me that you've gotten pretty damn rusty, kid."

"**Kid, huh?"** Nero said, feeling a sense of dé·jà vu, **"Well then you're gonna turn a pretty pink when I kick your ass!"**

Nero swung Yamato and an arc of energy flew from it.

Rebellion appeared in Dante's hands and he turned it into a reverse grip and held it behind him and it glowed with black and red energy and red lightning crackled along its surface and Dante brought it forward in an upward arc, "Drive!"

The two waves of power collided but Dante didn't stop at just one shockwave, "One! Two!"

The two other shockwaves slammed into Nero his wounds still closing quickly due to his devil Trigger but slower than before.

Red lightning flashed over and through Dante and he appeared completely different he held Rebellion in one hand his hair hand gotten shorter and spiked back the sides of his head were covered by red plate like skin that went back and then curved back around his jaw and ending in points like horns.

His trench coat had gained a scaly appearance and appeared to have melted into his skin and his shoulders had become spiky and thickly plated in a blacker red and his left arm had only three fingers and a glowing red blade protruding from his forearm.

His legs had turned jet black with yellow and red veins running along them, his feet had become clawed with three thick and very sharp looking talons, his chest had turned grey and rippled with muscles with what looked like large black cracks all over it. And large red and grey membranous wings had folded themselves behind his back; and piercing dark orange glowing eyes locked with Nero's glowing red ones.

"**Coming?"** the demonic Dante asked, **"Or do I get the next move?"**

"**That should be pretty damn obvio-?"** Nero stopped short, and he dropped Yamato and his Devil Trigger deactivated and he fell to his knees.

The red lightning flashed again and Dante returned to normal, "You _must _be rusty if your Devil Trigger can only last so shot a time."

Nero panted and was sucking in large gulps of air in exhaustion and was dripping buckets of sweat, "Shut… up…!"

"Dumb ass." Dante said as he went and picked Yamato up and returned it to Sasuke, "You keep a good hold on that, you hear me?"

"H…Hai…" Sasuke said taking Yamato back still stunned by the sight of Dante and Nero's apparent 'Devil Triggers' from just a few moments ago.

"What in… HELL was that?" Naruto demanded as Hinata had finally gotten to the group from her spot the forest.

"That," Dante explained, "was a Devil Trigger, the strongest technique someone with demon blood can do."

"That was EPIC!" Naruto exclaimed, Dante chuckled.

"Yeah they are pretty cool aren't they?"

"Power was coming off you two in waves…" Hinata said with awe.

"Hey, come on now, you're really making it sound far better than it really is." Dante persisted.

A sharp ringing struck everyone's ears.

"Aw shit!" Naruto cried, "The test!"

Nero let out a small laugh as he weakly stood himself up, "I guess… you all know… what… this means right…?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all hung their heads, back to the academy it was then…

"You all pass."

The three's heads snapped back up.

"Huh?" they all questioned.

"Neither me or the Cyclopes ever said you actually have to get one of the bells to pass." Nero said, "You just had to look 'underneath the underneath'."

"Meaning you were trying to break them up by saying only two of them would pass." Dante stated.

"Sharper than you look Dante."

"Watch it~!" Dante warned.

Nero smirked back, "The point of this test was to test your abilities and to see if you could see through the bluff the test was made to set up."

"So we're official genin now?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Nero nodded, "Yep! Team Seven starts their first mission first thing tomorrow!"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"We did it!" Hinata said.

Sasuke settled for a simple grin.

Dante ruffled his two sons' silver hair, "Good work ya brats!"

"Well then," Nero said, "It is noon, which means lunch! Let's go get some! Dante's buying!"

"Sweet! Food!" Naruto cheered again, "Let's make it pizza!"

"Wait!" Dante called, "What do you mean _I'm _paying! I've got no cash! Wha-? HEY? Are you even listening to me?"

) Over by a Random Tree (

A silver haired man was tied to a tree out in the forest by Training Ground Seven, unconscious. A sign was taped to his face:

DO NOT UNTIE THIS PERVERSE AND SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SENSEI FOR ANY REASON AT ALL! DOING SO WILL RESULT IN THIS IDIOT'S FAVORITISIM TOWARD 'UCHIHA' SASUKE!

P.S. THE 'BLOND' OF GROUP ALSO PISSED ON HIM SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SMELL LIKE HIM I'D SUGGEST TO LEAVE THIS SHIT ALONE!

Kurenai came walking past with her team in tow they all looked at the sign.

"Finally," Kurenai sighed, "Justice!"

**Hey everyone once again sorry for the wait blame my fuckin' computer!**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and the new DT I gave Dante, it's a mix of the DT from DMC 4 and the Majin DT.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


End file.
